The Nome Hunter
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A American hunter, who lost his family in unfortunate events, decided to journey to Alaska to find a new life. Until strange occurrences interrupted his journey regarding to his past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story is inspired from 2015's 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises film _The Revenant_ (the movie and original story belongs to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises also from novel _The Revenant_ ).

The most of the characters belong to Universal Pictures films: _Balto (1995)_ , _Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002)_ , and _Balto III: Wings of Change (2004)_ (the movies and characters belongs to Universal Pictures).

Chapter 1

Hunting, Fishing, and surviving was the only tools that I had to survive the harsh winters of Alaska. As a "The Great War" veteran, I only returned to an incoherent state in the Northern Washington State near the Canadian border to find no work. As I had to leave what I had to, except for survival. For the last few years from 1927 and 1928, I have been living in the snowy desolate woods of winter into the green cool woods of summer. I didn't have a transportation of any car when I got into the Yukon Territory, at that point I had no choice but continue on foot.

As I was continuing on through the Yukon Territory, I only had a Springfield Rifle with a 1911 Colt handgun, a Bowie Knife (that I had when fighting in trenches), a tent, furs from animals that I have hunted (for coats, blankets, and pillows), and other survival kits that you would need to survive on your own journey into the woods. Thinking back from my past hunting experiences, I shot my first prey back near from my home at a forest in Washington State years ago. While growing up, I continued to hunt deers, rabbits, even squirrels. While adapting these skills, I continued to learn how to live in the woods until the U.S. entered "The Great War". At a firing range, under military training, I mostly aim my rifle and fired at the bulls-eye and head-shots. Time goes by and finishing my basic training, I was shipped to France to fight against the so called "German Huns". While being part of a world war, I didn't have any idea I was fighting for, but for survival. In one occasion at a trench, my unit was outnumbered and gunned down while they're still firing from another distance. However, when the Germans came to clear out the trench, I was the only unit to survive the rampage of back-to-back firing. In covered with blood of my fallen comrades and dirt; I went stealth, with my Bowie Knife, and knifed every German soldiers of that unit, who came to inspect the trench. Afterwards, I had to collect every I.D. tags of my fallen brother-in-arms and try to find my way back to Western France. My injuries slowed me down and took me over two years to fight my way back to the west. Following two years into 1919, the Americans advanced and defeated Germany, as I was rescued by my fellow American troops.

After returning home, I could only do was to deliver the I.D. tags of my fallen unit and disappeared back to Washington.

Years of guilt from the made my choice since starting 1925, I decided to head out from home. Under the shame of failing to save my brothers-in-arms was the worst mistakes that I had experienced. Years after I was settled back at home from my military life, I had been despised and rejected from everybody after that I tried to fight for my country. Others see me as a vile and a vermin.

In every stops as I journeyed through Canada to the Yukon Territory, I made trade bargains with some Natives that live in the North if I had tons of fur that are unneeded. Some of which they would accept or reject. However, one native tribe offer me a place to stay and they did a blessing for safe journey (even I said it was unnecessary). In other occasions I was offered food, horse, or even Native American handcrafts. One time, I was given a necklace that displays a wolf and told me a short story about a wolf and a man come together as a ally and ability to talk to certain animals. At the time, I didn't understand what it was, until I got to Alaska.

When I reached Alaskan border, I had a short amount of supplies and I had to find a general store in any town to buy supplies and ammo for my rifle. Luckily enough, I found a general store in Anchorage. I entered and found supplies that are food, camping materials, snow gear, and others.

"Are you in trouble of finding something?" a man asked me as I was searching.

"I was searching for bullets and clips for my rifle." I said.

"We don't have any firearms and hunting weaponry here." The man replied.

"Is there any other tools or arsenal for hunting?" I asked. The man looked around and noticed that a bow and arrows were on sale. I looked through my wallet and I only had enough for it.

"Would that be all sir?" the man asked.

"Yes that'll be all." I replied with a small supplies of hunting equipment and snow gear I also shopped for. As I exited the store, I could see very few cars and see some sled dogs riding about. I explored around the town a little more until I saw an river crossing to the other side.

I had a used canoe I was given through a barter trade with a Native American for furs. I started to set up the canoe and started to gear up in snow gear. Soon afterwards, I started to walk onto the freezing water and climbed aboard to the canoe and started rowing. The temperature of the air started to get cooler as I continued to row towards the snowy hills and mountains. Until reaching to the landing, I got my feet into the snowy water and I started to tie up the canoe onto my bag, made of fur. I started to walk along the hills to climb up.

As the sun begin to go down from walking miles entering Fairbanks, it will be the best time to find game before they may return to their homes. First, I set up camp at an empty cave, hopefully no bears could reside there. Afterwards, I brought my rifle and a bow and arrow to find some food. For a few minutes after searching, I had no luck, until I saw another deer like any other hunting for food. Despite of the deer was close, I guess with no reason, I decided to try the bow and arrow. At a visit to a Native village, I was given an opportunity to shoot a bow and arrow, however after practices, I went from fail to success.

I begin to draw my arrow alongside the bow, the cold wind began to blow another direction. I moved my arms slightly towards the wind. The deer begin to look around for any danger, I took at that time let go the bow and the arrow flew as it was blown towards the deer. The arrow impaled the deer and it started to take slow steps to safety, however the deer dies down onto the snow. I thought the bow and arrow shooting practices paid off. I walked over and took the fur and meat, before a gunshot was fired. Out of suspicion I looked around where the shot came from, until a bullet pierced into the tree. I leaped over into cover behind a tree.

I made a few glances to find another huntsman or a hostile Native, who may wanted the deer. Another shot came by and hid behind the tree, before I peeked again and saw another hunter reloading his rifle. Quickly, I loaded up my rifle to find the hunter, but he wasn't rather after I glanced over. I started to run to find another cover behind the trees. Hearing the cracks and bushes starting to fall above me, I looked up to see he was climbing. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger, but the gun was jammed. I tried to fix the jamming problem, as he saw me repairing my weapon. He began to draw his hunting knife, I was in fear to make a hustle before my hunting days are over. Successfully, I rearmed my weapon and aimed as the man attempts to jump down on me… I fired my rifle without looking through the scope. The man surprisingly, fell over me and I collapsed.

In about five minutes, my eyes were closed in thinking I was dead. My breathing was fast as if I was having a heart attack. I rolled the huntsman over to see there was a bullet hole right in his upper left chest. His eyes were frozen wide open, I tapped the lifeless hunter with my rifle and he wasn't even moving. I checked his pulse and started to search him only to find a relic of a bear emblem that was probably from a Native tribe. I gasped in frightenment to a possible that he may came back as a bear form to kill me.

"What have I done?" I thought to myself. "I need to leave before his tribe could come after me or himself in a animal form." I took a very short time to bury the man with respect and a little moment of silence to ask forgiveness. I hurried to find my encampment in time before the sun draws into set. On the way, I managed to collect a few scattered sticks and a small branch in effort to make a fire in the cave.

When I got back to the cave, no one was there and no other animal as well. I set up a bed of furs and started a fire to cook the deer's meat for a evening meal. The skies outside begin to turn darker as the snow blew harder.

As my meal was ready, I took a few bites to fill my appetite. The sound of little feet started to draw towards, only to find it was a small wild mouse. I gave the mouse a small piece of meat and the mouse begin to eat and withdraws to the shadows. It was the first time I ever fed a small meal or any meal to anyone or anything. Back at my Washington State woodlands, I was responsible to hunt food for my family. My family was cut short due to illnesses, that I couldn't be able to provide more for them.

The fire was still warm to give me warmth as the cold air from outside fills the room to have a some fresh air. I lied down slowly to my bed and covered myself with furs as blankets. My eyes begin to droop downwards and feel sleepy, I started to fell asleep as the spark of fires was almost started to make music for a lullaby.

The cold would most of the time wake me up from my slumber or noises from outside. I woke up as the campfire was died down and I started to pack up the furs to continue on my journey. The snow falls from the sky slowly like soot or ash specks fall from the burning large bonfire.

The journey brought me from Washington to outside of Fairbanks. I was about of few meters from Nenana and I started to see a railroad tracks that could probably lead to the town. I holster my rifle to keep myself on guard as I near a small lake that was unfrozen, meaning that animals could come out to drink some water. I walked over to scoop up some water into a water container. The groans of cubs was distant until I see two cubs with their mother. Falling back from the lake to distance myself to take my aim on the bears. The bears were still making more noise to attract for their male father bear. The crush of snow begin to draw to glance what is coming from behind.

All the sudden, a male grizzly saw me and my rifle that draws immediate hostility. The bear was too fast to give me the chance to stand on my ground and the bear pounced on me. At first I begin to question if it was the spirit of the huntsman seeking revenge. The bear started to claw me violently as it was starting to bite me and threw me around like a ragdoll. It rolled me over to the snow as the bear bite and clawed my back as I could do nothing, but scream in pain. The grizzly crushed my back as it was smelling me to see if I was dead. The cubs and the mother bear roared as the grizzlies came back to it's family.

I was weak to move, I could only do was crawl like a city beggar. I saw that my rifle was near towards the tracks. The grizzly started to come back as I grabbed my rifle and fired at the bear and entered it's raging rampage. It nearly clawed my throat, but it clawed under my throat. I was trying to make a grab for my knife, at first the bear took a bite out of my elbow and started throwing it. Finally, I successfully grabbed the knife and started stabbing the grizzly's weak spot where it was shot from my rifle.

My mouth was nearly choking blood and decided to holster your handgun and shot the bear multiple times, until it collapse on me. As I was disoriented, the horn sounds and the smoking from the smokestacks was a sign that a train was coming near me. I was weak to scream or shout, I decided to fire my handgun until the last three bullets was out and I could only was wave, until it was tired and I was near to death. The train started to slow down until it was near to my head, closely almost squashed it like a tomato. A small group of people rolled over the dead grizzly (the man, who may came back in animal spirit to tried to kill me) to see me under a critical condition of external bleeding from my wounds. The men tried to use some of my furs to cover my wounds and climbed me aboard to the train. I could only hear a few men arguing about what they should do with me. Some argued that they should take into a town where they could find a doctor, as for short amount of men in the group may want to make an end of my suffering.

However, they agree to have the train move on to Nenana. I continuously rocked over back and forth from the train moving. I started to fall asleep only have a dream that could rest in peace.

As I was still asleep, the train stopped and the men started to unload me to a dog sled. I overheard that they have someone, who has experience as a musher to mush the sled dog team to another town westward. I felt like I was about to be in a carriage to be paraded in the streets when we arrive.

As the musher was traveling in for an hour, he was nearly following the path streams of Yukon River, the sled dog team were navigating to stay away from mountains and heavy snow. The last town we had stopped was at Kaltag. The musher had to grab more equipment, bandages for my wounds and food for the dogs, me, and himself. In about an hour after leaving Kaltag, the snow began to rain down hard that causes blindness on the musher and the sled dog team. Somehow unfortunately, the dogs somehow lost balance of direction for unknown reason, that causes the musher lost balance from his sled having him fall. The dogs fell over that caused me to be tossed off from the sled. I fell down the snowy hill as I was still strapped carrier. From that fall, I have been rolled over repeatedly until I passed out down hill. Ten minutes later, I woke up to find that the straps were weaken and they were nearly full cut. Still feeling weak, I began to move slowly to unstrap myself. The ropes now cut loose, I started to crawl over to grab some of the equipment that were with me as I was falling down hill. Luckily surprisingly, I have enough furs to warm myself; I also managed to grab very few equipment for food and a lighter.

After I grabbed everything, I started to crawl to find a town and/or safe haven I could stay for a while until I recover. With amnesia however, I couldn't be able to find my way to town or know where I was. The important thing I could only do was to find a water source like a lake or a river. The bleeding was ceased and the scars in my body is permanent for now, I still feel the pain as I was crawling on the snow and it causes stings in my wounds.

For hours after hours, I finally find a river path that leads to Norton Sound. I managed to crawl down some of the hills to reach for the river. I buried my head into the water to drink some of the water, but until I started to choke from the scar that was between my neck and chest. The clear water I drink turned to blood when the water came out of my throat. There were a few scraps of mud on the side of me, that had me to put some mud onto my throat to try to have that would not go infected. Some of the animals came by mostly elks were crossing the river. The meat inside those elks caused me to go hunger for food. A long stick was suitable to use for walking, I grabbed the stick and tightly wrapped it with furs. Distant howls warn me that wild wolves are nearby to drink water; the trouble is these wolves could pick up the blood scent. I started to scoot over to the water to hide, but the wolves found my scent and a pack was drawing closer that my only way to live is to swim the currents.

The wolves ran towards the spot where I was at, but none of them could go into the water. The currents kept pulling me up and down under and above of the water level. I try my best to swim eastward to find a shore, but the current keeps pulling me north. The more I battle with the ocean's current, more distant from shore I would be pulled away. What I try to do was to swim where the current is pulling towards until I could see a current that could pull me to shore. The temperature of the water was nearly below zero degrees and I kept swimming in effort to keep my body and blood moving. The wind however started to push eastward and I started to swim where the wind is pushing. The direction is pulling to shore after a half an hour of being stranded on the ocean's waters. My body was starting to give in to the freezing water and I started to feel too tired to swim. As my eyes nearly begins to freeze over, I saw a shoreline that could be an only way to find land. I started to swim towards the shore more quickly to get out of the water as the tide begins to die down. The water started to become shallow as I swam, until reaching onto land. My body was shivering fast from the cold temperature of the elements that would have got me to become a frostbite. I tried to move my body, arms, and legs to keep myself warm as possible.

My legs started to recover little that I could use my stick from the river to gain some stand to walk, despite of being crippled. As I was walking to see what town it was, a sled dog team hurried over to the isolated small town where there are very few people living there. To come to a think of it, I could be able to find a doctor in town as well. However, my body was still exhausted from crawling and swimming for countless hours that craved for my hunger and rest. I head over to the forest, not far from where I came on shore to grab some broken wood to make a fire.

After I made a fire, I was started to get warmed up from the flames. My stomach made a rumbling noise to create hunger. The only food I had left from the sled was a can of raw meat, but I couldn't be able to open the can. I searched through my pockets to find something sharp, my knife was strapped to my leg. As I took out my knife, it still have a few blood tarnishes from the grizzly. Carefully, I used my knife to cut the top of the can, while holding the can down with my walking stick to open it. I started to cook the meat on a rock, as I was cooking the tundra plains were further out from town and the clouds began come down from the mountains. Some of the meat, slid off from the rock to the fire's ashes. There was only a few of meat scraps left that were still on the rock as it got greasy. I started skewing the meat into the knife and started to eat it off from it. At one point, I nearly got myself burned from the hot metal edge of the knife, that made me to grab the meat from my frigid fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The clouds became desolate as the night draw near, the weather became colder than a storm in Yukon. I was started to fall asleep until I hear a laughter from a few yards away. I started to get up and using my walking stick to see where the laugh came from. I kept myself into the shadows to remain unseen. As I was close to a fishing boat wreckage, I see a campfire not far from I was hiding. I peeked through the stern of the boat only to see a little girl with two dogs: one of which I could easily tell that it was female husky and another was surprisingly and my first sight of a male wolf-dog. Throughout my whole life, I never even saw a close encounter with any wolf-dog hybrid, except wolves and of course dogs. The wolf-dog seems a bit domestic due to trusting with the little girl. Keeping my distance, I continued to watch them three nearly until I started feel more tired than I was. The snow made a crunch sound as I was leaning my head on the boat, I stopped just in time to realize I was creating attention. I stopped and sat quietly to remain undetected. I made a small peek to see that the wolf-dog heard the noise I made as his ears pointed up. He stood up and started to sniff to see if there could be an imminent danger around the corner. So much over protection any.

I moved slowly moved towards the left side of the boat while using my knife to cover the tracks. As I was waiting anxiously, I heard noises that I thought would been someone finding the little girl late at night, however I didn't even heard footsteps nearby. It was more of a manly voice though, in my mind I thought that it couldn't be another person. He was saying to take "Rosy" home and be careful "Jenna". I peeked through the cracks of the boat to see the little girl speaking to the husky in which of course the dog is Jenna. I found out that the little girl was Rosy because there was no other way to explain who she was. However, I didn't even catch the wolf-dog's name.

As the wolf-dog watched Rosy and her dog sledding back into town, he started to sniff once more to see if someone or somewhat was there. He went over to the spot where I was and sniffed once again. At first he started to walk towards where I covered the tracks and begin to think that he might have outsmarted me. I slid quietly into inside the torn keel of the boat and used my knife again to cover my tracks. I begin to hold my knife for dear life and come to the realization that this could be the end. A voice came through outside of the boat again to say that someone is here. My breathing went from slow to silence out of fear, then the wolf-dog went back to the campfire and kept on guard as he was stalking through the torn boat. I didn't make another noise and movement in the duration of this time. The wolf-dog started to yawn and laid down by the fire as he was still in watch of the boat. I'm obviously sure that he was more comfortable than I was freezing inside a wrecked boat. The cold started to succumb me as I was desperately in need of warmth and food. My eyes rapidly slowly blink up and down; my breathing went from fast in fear to slow in brick of death, as I started to lean on the back of the boat and started to fall into a deep sleep.

As I fell into a deep sleep, I thought my life has ended. However, it was a dream that I was following and then connected with a surge of light to a wolf-dog creature, similar to same creature that I had saw moments earlier. Then it reveals that I have a tattoo of the crucifixion cross on the palm of my right hand and what follows on the throughout my right arm was a image of a wolf-dog. The tattoos had tremendous powers that I don't even know yet, except they glow with pure light it finally just went all white.

My eyes begin to see something was smelling me and it stopped only to give me a quick lick. I was started to wake up to find out to see it was the same wolf-dog that I had encountered last night. The wetness from the slobbery lick had me become fully awake and saw the wolf-dog face to face. So frightened, I slid back until I bonked on something behind me and it was a wall. Searched my pocket to find out that I have weapon to defend myself. However, my hand felt something sharp and it was my knife that was by my side. I grabbed the knife, which I started to panic as I pointed it towards the wolf-dog. Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard a Russian accent screamed that came out of a goose, who ran behind the wolf-dog in panic.

"Just stand back… don't make me do this." I yelled as a warning into a threat. Normally for a wolf, they would just attack you if you try to threaten their boundaries or their mark; dogs on the other hand, they could jump on you out of excitement or trying to play with them. I wasn't sure how wolf-dogs would handle in these kind of situations it will be mixed responses of wolf and/or dogs. However, in my experience with this wolf-dog, he was just slowly trying to come close to me as he was just trying to be friendly.

I kept myself firm on what I said if I had harm someone… I would. I was prepared to make a defense stand if the wolf-dog pounced on me and the knife would be on it's chest impaled. The wolf-dog came to my right side where I'm holding my knife on my right hand. Surprisingly, he was confident and calm when he walked towards my hand. At this point, I would have a chance to slash the animal to be done with and move on, but as he stopped towards my hand, my fear slowly fades and I started to stare at his eyes. Frozen as a statue, I couldn't even move a single muscle or try to speak, unlike being paralyzed by a snake. The wolf-dog raised his paw slowly to reach for my hand that obtains my knife. Watching in astonishment, it's paw touched my hand and my hands became slippery that I dropped the knife onto the floor. The goose was covering it's face with it's wings and slowly started to uncover it's face.

My right hand started to feel like it's under a spell. Also, I move my fingers up and down as I felt warmth on my hand in comfort from the wolf-dog's fur. Finally, my hand closed on it's paw to make a handshake. A bond started to make it's mark unlike from my dream. It maybe from someone I might have known, but from the past, my past bond was broken.

"Well… I didn't understand why you dropped the knife, but more importantly… what happened to you?" the wolf-dog asked in his first words to me. At first I didn't know how to react or what to say, but I had no other choice, but try to explain what has been happening to me.

"I'm injured from a bear… a grizzly." I said as I was trying to reach for my neck and then to my coat pockets to find bear claws that was made in a necklace. I showed it to the wolf-dog and explained further. "I was injured from a grizzly attack. A few men from a train helped me and escorted me into another town to find a doctor. While mushing through the snow, the dogs' straps broke and the musher lost his balance from the sled that had me fell from the sled. I have been crawling and swimming in the water to find a nearby town."

The wolf-dog looked at the grizzly's claws and sniffed it only to look up that it was from me that engaged in a fight with the bear. I started to look around and it was the same fishing boat that I was hiding from last night, but I was on it's deck.

"How did I got on deck of this boat?" I asked.

"I knew you were hiding behind and underneath the boat…" the wolf-dog said, as I knew I was outsmarted somehow.

"... I waited to see if you come out, but in five minutes I decided to see who it was hiding, until I see you."

"To see that I was asleep." I added.

"You were, but you were freezing and cold wet like ice, that I had to-" the wolf-dog said until being interrupted by the Russian goose.

"He ended up dragging you close to the fire until the fire is nearly burnt out and he dragged you "human" to our home and kept you warm over night." My eyes widen open as I just heard the goose spoke to me as well. I might even thought I might still be dreaming.

"Wow… I don't even know how to start, but thank you." I said, as I tried to stand up as my legs wobble, until the wolf-dog stopped.

"You shouldn't be walking… you're not ready." he said.

"I can't be bedridden, how I'm going to get food?" I asked. The wolf-dog think at first and looked around.

"Don't even think about having me be bird food!" the goose yelled as I laughed.

The wolf-dog chuckled. "Boris do you really think you be bird food?" I looked at the goose to know that the goose's name is Boris.

"I'm sorry… can we do the introductions to tell me your names?" I asked.

"My name is Balto… and the goose is Boris." he introduces. I nodded for a friendly greeting.

"Eli… I'm Eli." I said with a friendly smile.

"I know a good place you could be warm for a bit and I'll look for some food." Balto offered for help.

"The only problem is that I needed to walk to get there if in course I have a walking stick or crutches." I added.

Balto and Boris came together and talked with each other like they're making a plan. I didn't bother coming close and eavesdrop the whole discussion. The goose than left for an unknown reason and Balto grabbed a blanket to cover me up and lie down on my legs.

"Just try to get some little rest if you can." he said as he turned his head and looked at me with a smile. I started to lean back towards the wall and tried to close my eyes again to try to go for a nap.

In about two minutes I was still lying down, as I saw Balto's eyes were closed as he is asleep. He's breathing in his sleep shows me from his exhaustion. It tells me that he is more of man's best friend dog than any other dog that I seen or heard. My hand started to reach out to attempt to pet him, until his ears pointed up and his eyes opened to see my hand was reaching out for him. Spooked and little embarrassed, I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Are you afraid?" Balto asked.

"No... no I'm not." I replied.

"It's okay to be afraid… people in Nome were afraid at first, until I became a hero." he said.

"How did you became a hero?" I asked.

"Years ago… I helped delivered medicine back to Nome as people and children were increasingly ill-" he said as I also interrupted.

"Including Rosy." Balto looked up at me in surprised as I mentioned the little girl from yesterday.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I didn't… I thought she must have gotten sick because you said children were ill too." I said.

"You're right, she was one of the children that she was sick." he added.

"I'm sure it took a hold on you that you obviously wanted to help her. The reason of this is because I saw you yesterday being petted by her." I stated. Balto lowered his ears with his head.

"She was the only human at the time that anybody trusted me. The only reason I brought the medicine back was because she was dying." he said as I felt like an oil drill pierced me deeply. I could understand if he have lost someone very important to him.

Eventually, this story convinced me that I could have been better of a family provider as they were sick before their passing. I reached my right hand out again to Balto and pet the top of his between his ears. His ears pointed and turned his head looking at me again like before. I rubbed his top head and worked my way down to behind his ears. Somehow, the palm of my right hand started to feel like a nail pierced through someone's hands that I knew long time ago as a child from a story. I couldn't even remember the story, but it has to deal with a cross. As I was still petting Balto, the invisible nail continues to pierce my right palm until I heard someone shouting.

"Balto!" someone shouted from another distance. I started to hear goose feet plating on the ground up and down to see it was Boris.

"Balto get up! Jenna and I came for assistance!" Boris shouted as that surprised me and Balto. The husky from last night came aboard to see Balto. He got up, walked over to Jenna and muzzle her for a good morning. The three got together and talked with each other on planning to do with me. The three came back and greeted me to Jenna.

"The plan we're going to do is take to the old mill near the town to get you feed and warm up. Jenna will help getting a doctor in town to get you recover in their hospital." Balto discussed with me as Jenna nodded in agreement.

"My owner's parents could also provide assistance to help you get to the doctor." Jenna added. We'll agreed and Boris went off the plank of the boat to get a large metal piece with some ropes. Balto and Jenna came close to me as I'm trying to get up and hold onto a wooden railing of the boat. I slowly took a few steps at a time as if I was feeling nausea and about to vomit. They were by my legs to maintain balance as I was walking if I stumble.

When we got to the plank, I slowly scooted down the plank until I my touched the snow. The ropes were already attached to the metal piece and I started to crawl onto it. Balto and Jenna came down from the boat and Balto got help from Boris, as he was being strapped by Boris for a sleigh ride. Balto started to mush out in a non-paced speed, while Boris and Jenna watched us move out. I was sitting as my legs were criss-crossed as Balto was pulling me towards the mill.

Balto turned his head back, "How are you doing back there? Are you having the ride of your life?"

"It was more smoother than I was on a sled days earlier." I said as I chuckled.

"Are you feeling colder?" Balto asked.

"Not much colder than I was earlier, but thank you." I answered.

Balto felt determined to have me recovered soon. We arrived at the mill and Balto opened the door to see that no one else was around. When we got in, I crawled off from the metal and crawled quickly towards the litten up furnace. Near the furnace, it was warm and it helped me to remove the coldness I had and started to move my arms and hands around. At one point, I had my hands near the furnace to warm them up. Balto brought over a wrapped bag that has bread and he also brought over his bowl of water for me to drink.

I was starting to devour the bread as I was eating. My body started to fill back the food's appetite in and released a relief. After eating the bread, I started drinking the water quickly. Balto tried to warn me to not drink too fast. I did my best to listen, but the thirst was all over my mouth after eating. Afterwards, my mouth let out a huge breath after drinking the whole bowl of water. He grabbed the blanket he had gave me earlier and wrapped it around me to keep myself warmth. Finally, he laid down on top of me to keep me warm. My slightly shivered body goes to cease as I felt that I found myself a friend that a bond could go strong. We both fell asleep in about six minutes as we're both being warmed up from the furnace.

Another dream kicked in my sleep… I was wondering in the forest and searching for no reason. Balto then showed up by my side and journeyed together. We spotted a sled dog team that were dead and badly exposed. We find a cave where there was a blood path that follows into a footprint, until I saw the musher who escorted me days earlier is found nearly eaten alive by a creature that was all covered in black darkness. I stepped back only to find out that I was about to viciously attacked by the creature as my arm was being lighten up.

My eyes opened quickly to be awaken as I started to sweat and breathe hard. Balto was on guard by the door and came over to me. "Eli you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I answered.

"Are you sure? You must have a bad dream." Balto said.

I sighed and decided to come out clean. "It is a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"We're walking through a forest and I happened to see the sled dog team and the musher, who was trying to help me are found dead. Another thing is that a dark creature was about to attack. Suddenly my right arm was lighten up for no reason." I told Balto of the dream.

"That is weird, I'm sure I had these kind of vision dreams before, but not like this. What about are arm?" he said as I looked my arm that it started to have markings on my arm.

"Isn't that bad to you?" I asked.

Balto ruminate and said "I don't know… but when you recovered, I'll take you to someone I know that could help us when it's time." I nodded for agreement.

The doors started to open to see two men with Jenna entered the mill. I hid the markings with my sleeve to avoid suspicion if Balto tried to attack me. The men started to come over to help me get me up, as I tried to wave to Balto for him to come with me. All five of us entered the town of Nome and went over to a hospital in town. A doctor came out and assisted the three of us to enter the hospital as I turned to Balto.

"Please let Balto come in, he helped me." I asked the men.

One man however stayed back with Balto… "I'll stay back and watch Balto. I'll let him come in when you're all settled in your bed." the man said, as I started to become worried. Balto nodded me back that he'll be alright.

The doctor and another man got me into a bed and the doctor got me changed into a hospital's patient outfit. I got into a bed with the doctor's assistance and he started to give me medicine of painkillers and cold reliefs to remove symptoms of pneumonia. As I being drugged up for medications, I looked out the window from my bed to see Balto outside until I feel druggy. My eyes begin to close slowly and fall asleep.

For two days, I have been bedridden until I woke up felt better then I was days earlier. The doctor came in for my check-up.

"Well look who's finally up." the doctor joked. The doctor then asked me medical questions.

"How are you feeling since two days?"

"I'm feeling better." I answered. "When can I leave the bed?"

"You're not ready to leave yet because you need to try to get out of bed to see your movement while walking." the doctor replied.

"Can we try to take care of this immediately please, I feel ready." I asked.

"Very well." the doctor replied again as he took off his glass while picking on his eyes. He went over to grab the knee percussor, as I remove the sheets and moved to the side of the bed sitting up straight. The doctor came back surprised.

"Well… you look better, but we'll see." the doctor stated. He used his knee percussor and tap my knees and my reflexes were moving normal.

"Your reflexes are good… let's try to see how you're walking." the doctor instructed me. I got off from the bed and my legs were not wobbling and I started to move my legs and started walking. For nearly five days, my legs were miraculously recovered sooner than I expected.

"Well I must say… you're ready to leave." the doctor exclaimed.

"Do I have clothes that I had since I came here?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't, however I do have some clothes that were already paid for with new coat furs, snow gear, your weapons, camping gear, and boots." the doctor replied as he brought in a new set of outfit and gear. I walked over and grabbed my new belongings from someone I didn't know.

"Since you're much better, I believe you're ready to leave." he stated as he left the room. I got changed into my new outfit and I equipped the new gear I was been provided with.

I exited out of the hospital and started searching for the man, who bought me the new clothes and gear. As I was walking in town, I noticed the felt of a sheet of paper and read briefly.

" _Dear sir:_

 _Hopefully your recovery comes soon, thanks to Balto's assistance. I had provided new clothes and new gear. I hope I get to see you soon!_ "

Unfortunately I don't know who wrote this, but it'll take a while to go house after house to find someone who provided for me in time of need. I started searching in shops, luckily two different shops provided the purchaser and gave me his address. Walking for hours in town and then near the outskirts of town I found a two-story cottage. The house was obviously covered in wood and some iron or steel, but it seemed to be someone wealthy might live there. I walked up to the door and knocked three times at once. Not meant to be in a hurry, I was only wanted to thank the man who provided me with new clothes and gear. Hearing from the other side, footsteps were coming from the stairway to see the door being unlocked by a little girl, who opened the door.

"Hello! Can I help you?" the little girl asked and I realized it was the same girl from the other night.

"Yes… is your mother and/or father at home at this moment?" I asked the little girl.

"Rosy?" a voice came from inside the house. A woman came by, who I assumed that she must be the little girl's mother.

"I'm sorry sir… can I help you with anything?" the woman asked.

I froze and then spoke…. "Why yes. I believe that the handwriting of this letter must belong to your husband?" I asked as I gave her the letter. She looked at it to realized that I'm speaking to the man's wife.

"Yes and it's my husband's, although he's not home at this moment, are you wanting to come in?" she offered to me as a guest.

"No thank you, but I just wanted to stop by briefly to say 'thank you' to your husband, who bought the new clothes and gear I have." I replied. "Is there in any way if you could let your husband know that I stopped by and tell him?"

"Of course, he told me what happened to you. Are you sure you need to stay for the night before you go?" she asked.

"No I'm alright thank you… I'll be just out of Nome for a little bit and then come back later." I replied again.

"Be safe, if you're looking for a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here if you want." she said out of generosity. I thanked her once more and started to head out of the town of Nome.

As I was walking outside of town, I saw the wreck fishing boat from couple of nights ago. I decided to see if Balto was there to give him my personal thanks. I walked up the plank to see that the boat is empty. I walked around on deck, until I saw two animals that are heading towards the fishing boat. I saw Balto was racing with a dark-red colored husky on the beach and I decided to come off from the boat to see them myself. Balto and another dog noticed me as I was walking towards them.

"Looked you're out of bed and fully recovered!" Balto exclaimed.

"So I gathered." I told him as he smiled back.

"I want to introduce you to my son Kodi. Kodi this is Eli." he introduced us.

"I heard about what had happened to you, it must be a thrill isn't it?" Kodi said in curiosity.

"As a matter fact it was, but I'm just happy to be alive thanks to your father." I said as I gave Balto credit. "Balto is it alright if we could talk somewhere at this moment?"

He agreed and he excused himself and I to somewhere else to talk. We walked back on the boat deck. I told him what caused me to arrive at Nome in the first place as I retold him the story.

"What are you going to do?" Balto asked.

"I'm going back out there to find the sled dog team and the musher, who tried to help me." I replied. However, Balto grew concerned because I'm going to head out to the forest again.

"I can't let you go and hurt yourself again." he stated.

"I know… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." I offered. Balto begins to think in hesitation, but he decide to give in to join me.

"I need time to tell Jenna, Boris, and Kodi that I'm going with you. Tonight you should stay here." he stated as he offered. I agreed and got my belongings settled in the fishing boat for the night.

Time goes by throughout the day, I was resting in the fishing boat and try to make up some more sleep. The wind became cold as the night was clear and visible. The stars were brighter than back in my Washington State home. Looking outside from the wheelhouse of the boat, until drawing me towards the bridge as I face towards the ocean; I heard some wolves howling at the moon while watching insight for a shooting star. Balto came on board to know that I was awake.

"You awake from a dream again?" he asked.

"No I just woke up and thought I could do some stargazing." I replied as I turned back to watch the evening skies.

"Even the moon is full. I could probably do some howling at this time." Balto joked.

I chuckled into a thought it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Not in mean to be on the offense, but how did you become part wolf?" I asked. He turned his head towards me in turn I did as well.

"My father, I barely know was a husky, as my mother was a wolf." Balto started to tell me as I moved closer to him to listen his side of the story.

"What did they look like?" I asked and shared the blanket with Balto to keep him warm.

"I don't know about my father, except my mother. She was white as snow when I first saw her as I was a pup." Balto told me.

"Like Snow White?" I asked.

Balto turned his head towards in confusion. "Who?"

"Never mind. It was just that when I read my younger siblings the story of "Snow White", it was nearly described the princess and your mother." I answered as Balto smiled and his emotions changed.

"Unfortunately me and my mother got separated and then I was raised by Boris. I'm sure you might think I don't honk, but I howl." Balto joked as I almost laugh from that comment and quickly apologize.

"What about yourself? You look like a hunter?" he asked to know about me.

"I'm a hunter. Normally when I was living in Washington State, I only hunted certain animals like rabbits and deer. I nearly didn't even know what happened to my father when I was seven, almost alike to your experience. I was considered man of the house when I was eight, taking care of my mother and time goes by, also helping raising three siblings. Sadly, four of their lives cut short when I'm 17 years old. I was on my own serving the military, my home was burned five years after I returned home from a world war. In late fall of 1927, I set out to Alaska to find a new home." I told my story to Balto as I begin to tear up. He started to muzzle me in comfort, before I could make a hug.

"I may have ventured out to Alaska to find out what happened to my family and how my home was destroyed." I added.

"Eli… if in anyway you needed help, I'll be on your side to help you." he volunteered to be on my quest. I couldn't have any other words to say, but nodded and pet him once more. I got up and started to head back to the wheelhouse.

"Before you go to bed, I wanted to show you something." Balto said to me before I could go into the wheelhouse. I followed Balto and found a small box below the fishing boat. I opened up the box to find broken bottles and a lantern.

"What is the point about the broken bottles and a lantern?" I asked pointlessly.

"Bring them up deck and I'll show you." he instructed me. I had no idea why we're bringing a box of broken sharp bottles and a lantern. Anyway, it was being done nevertheless and I took them up deck. I opened up the box and remove both the bottles and lantern.

"Okay we had finally taken out broken bottles and a lantern. What's the point of this?" I disappointingly questioned Balto.

"Broken bottles are polar ice caps." he said. I was still unsure about the broken bottles.

"The lantern is light as the sun." he said. I decided to give in and search for a match as Balto was adjusting the pretend polar ice caps. I opened and lighten the lantern to see colorful lights that glows through the lantern.

As I looked out towards the horizon to see bright lights that was more colorful than a rainbow appearing after a long rain thunderstorm. I was in awe and spellbound to see a replica of the Northern Lights. Normally, I would see the Northern Lights naturally at nightfall by itself.

"Little things could become a larger, creative, natural beauty of nature." Balto stated.

I looked at him and agree. Even when I was a child, I would go out and collect plants and sticks to make handcrafts for my mother like a cross and a homemade hat.

"I understand that you have a gift of seeing true beauty." I complemented.

"I'm sure you do have a gift as well." Balto stated.

"Well… I used to sang to my mother and my siblings to sleep when they were sick." I said.

"Wow… you might as well forget hunting and start singing on a stage." he joked and I laughed.

"Than I only need is a guitar or a banjo then I could jam." I joked also and we both burst into laughter.

"And again there were needs to be met and I had to do what I needed to do." I added as Balto understood the importance of family in my part.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked.

"They… you mean Jenna, Kodi, Boris." he replied.

"Yes."

"They'll be fine, Boris would look out for them and we just need to meet them in the morning." Balto said.

"I hope they'll be alright. I mean you always look out for them like you had a great family." I told him.

"Thank you for caring. I care for them too, however if there is something important that is meant to be dealt with." he affirmed me. I sighed and than I agreed.

"We should probably get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow." he stated. We both lie down in the wheelhouse and shared a blanket. Simultaneously, we both fell asleep in a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was shining through the broken windowless wheelhouse. I woke up from the sunlight and I started to get everything in gear. I looked at the box before I head out and thought about what Balto said.

" _Little things could become a larger, creative, natural beauty of nature_." I thought what Balto had told me.

When I got out of the boat, I found some dirt that was on ground. I scoop some up dirt and snow. As I mixed them together, they became snow mud. With no apparent reason why I did it, but I thought it'll be something important.

I head into town to see if Balto was around. When I found him, he's with Jenna and Kodi near the post office. I walked over to see that Kodi is in a sled dog team.

"Good morning everyone." They turned to see I was coming close.

"Good morning." they greeted back.

"It's nice to see you two again." I said to Jenna and Kodi as they smiled back.

"I guess you see me in a sled dog team." Kodi told me.

"For what? What do your team do?" I asked.

"We get the mail to another town and bring another mail back to Nome." he answered.

"Hopefully your team make it back safely." I said as I petted Kodi.

"And the both of you as well." both Jenna and Kodi said separately.

"Balto… I'm sure you going to need this." Jenna said to him as she was taking off her orange bandanna and put it on Balto.

"Jenna are you sure you don't need it to keep you warm?" he asked in concerned.

"You need it more than I do for now. More importantly it is for you to know that I'm with you." she answered in content. They both muzzled and licked each other once before we departed.

"Just come home safe." she instructed Balto to come home in one piece.

"Jenna… before we go, I need you to have something important." I said to her, as I'm taking off my white colored scarf and lay it on the ground. I opened up and poured some of the snow mud onto the scarf.

"Balto can you come over for a second?" I asked. Balto didn't know why I called him over. I placed his paw onto the mud to mark his paw on the scarf. It wasn't perfect, but the paw print was visible on the scarf. I wrapped it around Jenna where she had her bandana was and had the paw print shown.

"Eli that's your scarf." she said.

"I have another one, but more importantly you need someone to think while he's away." I stated.

She looked at Balto and he grinned.

"Now you have something to think of me while I'm gone." he added. Jenna quickly muzzled Balto the second time and longer. I smiled back and overfilled with cheeriness.

"Thank you, you two." Jenna thanked the both of us.

"Little things could become a larger, creative, natural beauty of love." I quoted. Balto looked back at me.

"I believe that you got that from me." he said. I blinked one of my eyes.

"Now you two be safe." Jenna warned us. Balto and I nodded.

"You two also be safe as well. Kodi make sure you look after your mother." Balto told Jenna and instructed Kodi. Kodi nodded yes. The musher came out and started to get on the sled. The dog sled team headed out to deliver mail.

"I guess we should head out as well and not lose the day." I said.

Balto made his last goodbye to Jenna and headed outside of town back to the wrecked fishing boat to see Boris. We then see Boris by the beach with two polar bears.

"I'll try to keep my mouth quiet to not spook the polar bears." I told Balto as he chuckled.

"Don't worry… I'm sure they'll be surprised." he assured me.

We headed out to the beach to see them. Boris was being splashed all over by the polar bears and I get the impression that he wasn't enjoying from his facial expression. The two polar bears saw Balto and they started to run towards him. They started hugging him like playful crazy. I even chuckled too like these bears are little kids.

"How are you two doing?" Balto asked them.

One of the polar bears, who was taller than the other one, was mumbling like it couldn't speak. At first I thought that it was probably my necklace.

"Luk says that we're doing well and we're visiting Uncle Boris." the smaller polar bear.

"Yeah and you bears are just driving me crazy like a fish!" Boris said to the polar bears.

Balto and myself laughed over it.

The two polar bears gasped and stared at me. I guess I couldn't keep my shut.

"Guys I wanted you to meet Eli… Eli this Luk and Muk." Balto introduced me to the polar bears.

"Hi nice to meet you." I greeted and offered a handshake. The two polar bears just look at each other and screamed out of fear and ran all over the place in circles.

"I guess I must of spook them like Boris." I told Balto as I scratched my head. The bears ran and bonked each other's heads and landed on the water.

Balto just laughed came over to the two polar bears. "You guys relax, he's not going to hurt." Muk and Luk were both frightened, so I just waved a "hello" and they waved back.

"Balto you're wearing Jenna's bandanna, what's the occasion?" Boris asked Balto.

"Me and Eli are going to out for hopefully it won't be long it would take a few days. If something happens and we don't come back in a few days, you could search for us." Balto replied as they agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Boris asked.

"We needed to find a sled dog team and the musher, who tried to rescue me, but we got separated from a snowstorm." I answered. Boris started to grow concern with Balto. However, Balto was confident and he wanted to assure Boris to watch out for Jenna and Kodi.

"You be careful too Balto." he warned as Balto chuckled. They started to say good-bye for safe travels and I came over to Boris.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him and have come home safe." I assured Boris. He sighed and he grabbed my right arm and unrolled my sleeve to see the markings on my arm.

"When did you have this?" he asked.

"It was not that long very since I met you and Balto." I answered. He enrolled my sleeve closed.

"Let me tell you something alike what I told Balto, 'A human could not just make this journey just with a wolf-dog.'" He started to waddle away from me slowly. "However, if you look into your heart… someone you may know can." I could only do think about it, but I haven't even thought whole heartedly and thanked him for the advice.

"That's all I could do for you." he joked lightly as he waddled back to Muk and Luk.

We waved goodbye and I told Balto that I'll be back that I needed to grab something. I head over to the church in Nome to see that the sanctuary is empty like no one is there. I walked over to the church pews to see a small copy of a _Bible_. I managed to find a small Gideon Bible and took it as I head out to regroup with Balto. As I packed a Gideon Bible in my coat pocket we headed out towards the forest.

In one day, we had passed the town Council from walking through the snowy winds without stopping, we finally got a sled that Balto could pull me.

"Are you nervous riding a sled?" he asked me.

"A little, but I'm not the one who sits down this town strapped up." I joked. He laughed.

"But you'll have to hang on tight."

"Why?" I asked.

However, Balto just bolt joint race ahead of the storm. I started to struggle to maintain balance to hold on to the handlebar and my feet onto the runners.

"Hold on!" Balto yelled. The sled was going fast like a lighting bolt in a storm. I was starting to handle sled better than the take we had a minute ago.

"Are you doing okay up there?" I asked. Balto didn't respond because he was paying attention to the environment surroundings and the dangers that might be ahead of him.

In fifteen minutes, we arrived at a small river that leads to Norton Bay. Balto started to slow down and decided to stop. I got off the sled and walked over towards Balto, whose panting like he ran the marathon.

"I got to tell you, you sure run like the wind Balto." I complimented him as I petted him.

He chuckled and he was still breathing like he might have hard time breathing that concerned me.

"Are you really okay Balto, do you need to lay down and have water." I asked.

"I'm alright… don't worry, it's just me getting old." Balto told me.

"You're never too old to do anything." I joked as I was giving him his bowl of water. He started to drink nearly the entire bowl. I rubbed his back for his efforts pulling me on the sled.

I sat down near the river to see that the water is frozen. I found a heavy rock and carried it to throw it over a frozen spot of the water. The rock broke it a bit and I carefully went back to pick up the rock and toss it again to the same spot where the mark was and it successfully smashed the ice. I found a long thin stick and attached it rob a string of thread and put a worm from a worm can. Finally I started fishing to catch a fish.

"I guess you also fish too." Balto showed up and told me.

"It's almost a therapeutic way to find food." I said.

"I'm afraid in a river like this; you won't be able to catch one in time and not in a bay like this." he said.

"Well I might have start somewhere." I added. Balto just nodded in disapprove while smiling and left.

It was over twelve minutes and I haven't even caught one yet. I pulled my hand made fishing pole back and see that no fish was biting. Balto came back with a caught fish in his mouth and dropped it in the snow. I was surprised on how did he caught it quickly.

"You're missing a good spot." Balto joked. I looked at the bay and my pole that tells me I won't get much fish. I got up and head towards where Balto was at. I then see a river path that has fish coming in few minutes at a time. I started to sit back and resume fishing. He just gave me a smirk with a laugh.

"Are you always going to just use a handmade pole to fish?" he asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked. Balto saw a fish jumping out of the river-stream. He then saw a fish coming upstream and he caught with one bite. I was turned into a scorekeeper and clapped in applause. He tossed a fish into a snow pile.

"I suppose I need to come up another way to catch a fish." I suggested.

"Maybe you should try to catch them with your hands." Balto offered a challenge to me.

I made a shrug for attempting a new method to catch the fish. I took off my snow gloves and warm my hands up to test the challenge. My knees were bent as if I was going to do a mile race. I see a fish moving upstream and my hands are ready to make a grab. Unfortunately, my hands went into the water and the fish swam fast enough that it made me slip and fall into the river path's water.

Balto burst out laughing as I stumbled into the water. I started to laugh too as I stood up and got out of the water to lightly dry myself.

"Maybe you should block the path with your hands and then catch it." he instructed me.

This time, my hands were underwater and blocked a small river path with a net and rocks. I saw a fish that went between my legs into the bait. I blocked the entrance with my legs and made two attempts and they swim off to the net. Balto was trying to motivate and cheer me on, until my try, I caught the fish with my bare hands. Of course the fish was slippery that it started to slip from my hands. I kept trying to catch it in the air twice and the fish kept slipping from my hands until it landed on the snow. The fish was trying jump until it gave in. I finally got out of the water and grabbed the fish.

"You did it!" Balto cheered.

"I never wanted to try catching fish in the water with my hands again." I proclaimed.

"Well you got one fish and that's what counts." he cheered me up.

"I have a can food in my bag and I could cook both of them in the fire." I decided.

"Never tried it by a fire before." he added.

"We'll head back to camp near the bay and start a fire to prep dinner." I informed Balto as he nodded for agreement. We started head back to camp.

When we got back we set fishes on the side in a pile, found some wood to start a fire. I set up camp with blankets around the fire to be warm at night. I prepped dinner by cooking canned food and fish by the fire. Balto came back and laid by the fire. He went scouting to find a better path to go by sled.

"Find a better path?" I asked Balto as he was getting comfortable by the fire.

"There's one short cut we have to take." Balto answered.

"Where?" I asked again.

Balto looked over the bay, "We'll have to cross it."

I was surprised despite it has a high risk chance of falling into a thin ice field.

"I couldn't be able to find a better path, except going North, but it'll take days and they may not make by the time we arrived." he stated.

"Is there a longer way around?" I asked as I opened up a map that I got from the general store in Nome.

"There is, but we'll have to go around the bay and cross three rivers that is flowing with water." Balto warned.

"How about if we take our chance in the ice field and go back on land at Ungalik River and then we could just cross Shaktoolik River where I was before I was on the waters that got me to Nome." I offered a suggestion.

"If you want to take this chance, we may fall into thin ice." he warned me again.

"I know… but more importantly if you can travel through there, I'm worried that you fall into a thin ice as well." I said with concern and worry.

"There's one way to find out in the morning." he claimed.

The fish was cooked and the canned food is about done. I dished up our dinner and enjoyed the campfire.

"Fishes good?" I asked Balto as he was enjoying it.

"They're great! Thank you!" he answered in delight of the fish's taste.

"First time having fish cooked by fire?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't even know how it tasted differently than raw fish." he answered.

"I used to go fishing when I was four with my father and got in habit to fish before I learned how to hunt. I could've just make a living by working for fishing company and catch fish for life." I said in wishful thinking.

"There's not that many choices in life since they end up being limited." Balto added.

I finished my fish and started eating the canned food. "You're right. I had a need to look after my family after my father's disappearance."

"How did your father disappeared?" Balto asked.

"I cannot recall how he disappeared. The last time I saw him was the day of his disappearance. He was about to go out hunting and I was seven at home with my mother. Then something happened and I can't remember or know how it all happened." I told him. Balto was fully into the story like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Balto gave me a condolence.

"I never got to tell him how much I loved him before he disappeared." I grievingly stated as Balto's ears were lowered because of my sadness.

"How did your father disappeared?" I asked Balto, as he raised his ears.

"I don't fully know either because I was only a pup." he said.

I thought at that we had a very few things we have in common. Our fathers had disappeared when we're in our youths. Our mothers as well died when we're young. More importantly now is that we know each other as a friend to a friend: a hunter and a hero, and a man and a wolf-dog.

Later that night near the campfire, Balto was asleep from his exhausted mushing. I was up for a little bit reading a small Gideon _Bible_ from a church back in Nome. I could only think back when I was little, my parents would read me a chapters from _The Bible_ before I went bed. As I was reading, I could only wish that my parents were by my side to help me understand _The Bible_ little more. After my family passed away, I struggled spiritually: losing faith, doubting, and questioning 'Why did this happened to me?' I never got a full answer why. As I was facing the fire, I could only picture how my life could have been different then it is now. The wind was blowing on the fire hard to make the fire burn out. The snow came down lightly and the cold is fibering all over my head and going down to my heart.

I felt tired and I got myself covered with blankets and furs and fell asleep in minutes. Minutes later, I my eyes were opened and I couldn't close them. The campfire embers started to form a unknown creature. I also couldn't move my body and I felt I was strapped in or someone or thing was holding me down. The creature roars and goes up to my face and I woke up in the middle of the forest. I wandered around until I see a log cabin. My mind quickly remembers that it was my home. I walked towards the front door and opened it. I could see what was once my living room home.

"Mommy and Daddy wake up it's morning!" a child shouted from upstairs. More voices came and I started to hear footsteps descending downstairs. The child was me! What follows my past self was my parents. My father was getting ready to do a morning hunting to bring home breakfast.

"What are bringing home this time?" the younger me asked Father in excitement.

"Eli… mind your manners please. Your younger brother and sister are sleeping." Mother told me.

"Sorry Mother, I just can't wait to go another hunting trip with Father in the afternoon." the younger quickly apologizes to Mother.

"Yes… we're going to hunt in the afternoon as I promised. More importantly is that you need to listen to your mother and be the man of the house until I get home." Father instructed my younger self.

"Yes dad." I listened.

"Remember…. 'The wolf changes his coat, but not his disposition'." he told the younger me.

"Yes Father, more importantly however is 'Hear, my son, your father's instruction and do not forsake your mother's teaching.'" my younger self quoted Proverbs 1:8.

My parents smiled proudly. "You're understanding and knowing your _Bible_ verses well." Mother said.

"We need to have a family Bible Study during breakfast." Father added. My father was all geared up and heads out towards the door and closes it.

Time fast forwards to ten minutes later. I was still in the same watching my younger youth and my mother prepping for breakfast. Suddenly without warning my father entered the cabin in an urgent matter.

"My wife… take Eli upstairs and protect our children!" Father instructed Mother.

Without question, my mother took the younger Eli upstairs. I saw that my father ripped his sleeve out to show a wolf marking with a crucifixion cross like I had in my other dream. All the sudden, five dark beings broken in and my father started battling with them. He managed to defeat them and three more appear with a man in a blackish robe.

"How dare you enter my humble home!" my father shouted as he started to battle with the hooded figure. They battled for five minutes until they morphed into certain animals: my father as a brown-tanned wolf and the hooded figure into a black grizzly bear. They battled until the bear overpowered my father morphed wolf and he was severely injured. The bear turned back into the hooded figure and commanded the dark creatures to take the injured wolf outside.

"My darling and my beloved children… I love you! Eli look after your family for my sake!" That was father's last words I heard until the door closes. The hooded figure started searching until I realized it was searching for me and my family.

I ran upstairs to find my mother and myself were guarding two other children, who are younger siblings. My mother prayed forgiveness as she took her necklace off and my necklace, as she told me not to bring this up, no matter what happens to us. I nodded my head in agreement. She started a quickly lightened fire in the fireplace and destroyed the necklaces. As the necklaces were burning, my mother started to become ill. The younger Eli held onto Mother. I ran downstairs and followed the figure outside to see my father was still in his wolf form and held captive by these dark beings.

I hid behind the trees and saw the hooded figure demanded my father where is the rest of my family. My father refused to say anything and remain silent. The hooded figure grabbed out a knife that looked like a sacrificial or some sort. My heart was beating fast to realized my father was about to be murdered.

"I'll never tell you where my family is and my son one day will stop!" my father exclaimed at the hooded figure.

It laughed and then… "Your family will be no more when I'm done with you." The hooded figure stabbed my father repeatedly as I was shouting for my father. My morphed father's last words was a howl to the sky. "Dear Lord, forgive me and please watch over my family when I come to see You and your Son." My father collapsed and expired from his wounds. The hooded figure demanded the dark creatures to search for the family. As they disappeared, the hooded figure turned towards and I begin to become frightened with fear.

"I now found you! All need is to know where you are and who are you with." the hooded being laughed as one of the beings grabbed my arm as I saw a familiar paw that looked like Balto's. I looked again to the hooded figure was face to face with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I finally woke up in the middle of the night drenched with sweat and shouting for my father. Balto was moved back as he tried to wake me up. I sit up and rubbed my face with my hands to wake myself up and try get back to reality.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I just had a nightmare." I apologized.

"I could tell… I see you moving in your sleep and mumbling too about your father." Balto told me.

I just shook my head in disbelief and started to tear like rain. "I could have saved him."

"Eli it's not your fault." Balto tries to comfort me.

"I wasn't even THERE TO save HIM!" I yelled.

"You're only young and your mother was trying to protect you." Balto said.

I was in too much of disbelief and lacked of manhood I could have saved my father.

"No! I COULD HAVE man up and I LET my father down.!" I yelled.

Balto than pounced me back into a tree and felt like I made a mark on the back of my head from the tree. His paws were placed on my chest.

"LISTEN TO ME ELI! YOU were only a child! Remember that! You could have done anything better. Your mother was trying to protect you. DON'T TALK TO YOURSELF like this! Don't DOUBT YOUR FAMILY! Just don't!" Balto exclaimed in my face with concern. I was taking deep breaths and teared up with mix melted snow and water coming out of my eyes.

Balto was repeating his words that it wasn't your fault.

I was sitting with my knees bent and hiding my head from tears. Balto tried to come up to comfort by putting his paw on my shoulder and I rejected. Balto stepped back as I swayed my arm away from his paw, but he came back and tried it again and I gave in. I was hugging Balto and sobbing all over his fur to think if I was saying goodbye to my father… this will be it.

"I'm sure your family will always be with you." Balto said. I wasn't even over with my sadness about my father's demise.

"You need to get back to sleep… you have a long ride with me tomorrow." he made a light joke to make me laugh again. He started to head back to his side of the campfire.

"Balto wait!" I called him back.

"What it is?" he asked.

"Can… can you sleep close to me tonight please?" I offered in thought that my nightmares may reside overnight. He accepted and walked towards me and laid down next to me. I covered him with blankets and furs to keep him warm. I scooted close to him holding on to like I was in my parents' room and I couldn't sleep at night and I wanted to sleep with them.

In a couple of hours after a nightmare night, Balto and I were gearing up to across the icy field of Norton Bay. At first, I was completely nervous for the fact that the ice could have possible chance to break and we'll fall in. When we're all positioned in our sled, I could see Balto about ready to race through the field.

"Balto!" I tried to shout to get his attention.

He turned back and I could only give him a warning… "Be careful."

"Be careful on yourself as well." he warned me back.

I nodded and Balto made a slow start on entering the icy field. He took a very small step at a time and tried to walk as the sled was mushing through the field. We kept our distance near the shore in case the ice breaks we could retract back on land again. We continued to go around the bay until we have arrived at Ungalik River. We go into the river path for it and got back on land.

It took nearly five hours to go around Norton Bay and retracting land at the river in effort to cross over Shaktoolik River. Shortly after arriving at the river, the river was flowing with water that we had to find another way to cross without being pulled into the water's current. We followed the river path upwards to find a better route to cross the lake. When we got into a better crossing, we had to get our feet wet and crossed the river and I decided to get off the sled.

"What are you doing?" Balto asked.

I came over and unstrapped him. "This is where I was before I went into the bay. We only needed to up the hill to find a lead for the sled dog team and their musher."

"Don't go too far without me." he said as he walked towards my side.

I upholstered my rifle and started to search the woods, as Balto started to sniff for the sled dogs scent. We headed northwest and not found a single trace or scent yet. As minutes continue to go by, my mind started to race towards flashbacks from my dream. The flashbacks started to create a head trauma that I groaned in pain and got on my knees. Balto heard my pain instantly that he hurried over towards.

"Eli… Eli! Snap of out it! What is it?" he tried to get my attention.

However the flashbacks in my dream created havoc that it is not going away.

"I think we're too late." I feared. I started to run up the hill as Balto was chasing after me.

As we finished climbing up, we saw the sled dogs that were badly decomposed for days. I took off a scarf from my neck and gave it to Balto to avoid the smell, but we both know that the smell won't go away. We started to find footprints that may be the musher's. Balto handed me back my scarf so he could smell the tracks. He found a scent and started to run and follow the footprints as I followed.

We than see a cave that was nearly pitch black that we couldn't be able to see. I started to smell bad odor and rotten flesh from nearby. I quickly loaded my rifle and continued to follow the smell as it grew stronger. Luckily, I have a match that I lit it up to see the musher worstly decomposed than the dogs. Strange than it sounds, we heard noises that are coming from outside of the cave. We hurried to head towards the exit of the cave, until it was being blocked by strange dark creatures that I have seeing in my dreams. They were in a straight line and let a black hooded man entering the cave. Despite of me not knowing, could it be the same person, who murdered my father.

"Well… Well… Well… you must be Eli?" the hooded figure asked me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one, who is going to open your eyes to the truth." he stated.

"How?! You don't have any power of the sort!" I yelled.

He just simply laughs. "I'm sure you do want to know how your mother and your younger siblings."

"What are you implying? They died from an illness!" I explained.

"That's what you think… but your mother and your siblings are mine." he said as he extended his hand and clutched his knuckles.

"This is not true!" I refused, as Balto knew that the truth may be revealed.

"They may died with an illness correct… however, who do you think how they got sick quicker." he added.

My heart beats quicker in pain and sadness overwhelmed me with disbelief. Balto was about to give me a muzzle.

"I'm sure you must to be the mutt, who was following and watching him." the hooded man talked to Balto. The wolf-dog's ears were pointed up and he turned to the hooded man.

"I'll did what I have to save him!" Balto exclaimed angrily as he let out a growl.

"You did what you did to save him… my little half breed." the hooded man joked.

Balto got angry that his were pointed back and let out a louder growl.

"I believe your tattoos should starting to glow anytime. You'll know the powers within you Eli… I could show you how to use well." the hooded man stated.

Balto warned me not to trust him. I was already in rage of the man who murdered my family like a plague. My tattoos glown like a bright lantern and I made my rush over to the man.

I threw my punches at him, but he kept dodging them with laughter as if they were joke fail combat. He than grabbed my right arm and nearly twisting it that could have broken my arm, but I grabbed my handgun in time to fire a shot at him. He felt like he was hit, but he lifted his to show his real face. He also showed the bullet where I shot him in the chest, but he absorbed it and recovered quickly.

"Don't ruin the coat!" he threatened me as he started to grab my neck and lift me up, then he tossed me out of the cave.

The toss flew me towards the tree where I impacted a tree on my back. I could hear the cracks, as if I have broken my back. The man appeared back to.

"My name is Axel and I'll my true power in darkness strength." he introduced his name to me. He starts to morph into the same creature, who murdered my father.

I only gasped in fear that my mind fully remembered what it was from my dream.

"Now you remember me Eli?! When I destroyed your father I destroyed him just like I'm!" he roars in his might.

My back was in so much pain that I could barely move.

"Yes… don't move… just like your father when I finished." he added. Axel brought out his knife that was the same knife that ended my father's life.

I felt like this was the end.

Balto jumped in time and started attacking Axel. From the surprise, Axel dropped his knife and was struggling from Balto's surprise attack. The morphed bear Axel threw Balto to the side, Balto regain back on his feet and jumped on Axel again. This time however, Balto got the upper hand from clawing Axel's head and nearly cutting off his. The morphed bear started to groan in pain as if his eye was cut off. Balto landed on the ground and stood in front of me like he was protecting.

"If you're going to attack Eli, you're going have to go through me first Axel!" Balto proclaimed in his defensively stance against Axel.

The morphed bear morphs back to the human Axel. As his hand was still covering his left eye in pain. He than uncovered his eye to see a large scar nearly an inch by his eye, even his eyes were bleeding.

"If you protect Eli and his family… you'll die with them!" Axel yelled.

The creatures were ready to fight and so was Balto, but Axel called his minions back and halt from attacking. The creatures then dispersed.

"This isn't over with you Eli and… your minging half breed mutt!" he yelled as he finally disappeared.

Balto let off his growl, before he came over to me. I still wasn't able to get up after being pinned to the tree.

"Don't try to get." he warned me. "You should stay down!"

"I need to stop him!" I said with anger.

"Not after what he did to you! Stay here and I'll bring the sled." He instructed me as he left to fetch for the sled. My back was in aching pain and I was starting lay my face down in the snow and started to snooze.

I then woke up to see Balto came back with the sled. He helped me stand up and I was on the sled again. Balto handed me blankets and furs, as I still have my belongings and strapped myself tight into the sled in case we caught ourselves a fall.

"I'm sure you're going through a lot recently." Balto tried to talk to me.

"You have no idea." I added.

"I have been through a lot as well. Like for my daughter-"

"You had a daughter? I always thought Kodi was your son." I interrupted.

"Actually, Jenna and I had five more pups. One of the six pups, Aleu was part wolf." he added.

"Like father and daughter, I'm sure you two had a great bond." I said.

"Well… when her siblings were taken in for adoption, she was the only left and no one wanted her." he stated. "One day, when she was older, a hunter nearly shot her, if it worth for me. Later I told her she was part wolf and she felt upset that she ran away."

He told me more that he had to go out and find his daughter. They found each other and they ended up meeting with a wolf clan. He also told me that Aleu found herself belong to the wolf clan and Balto himself found also about him as part wolf.

"It must've been a long journey to find your daughter and letting her go, also to find yourself. I could relate your connections for your own experience as I'm trying to find myself after my family's passing." I told Balto. "Maybe I should have done this on my own because it's my affair."

"Eli, whatever happens… we're going to do this together. I don't want you to be put in any danger. Especially when I found you." he came back to muzzle my cheek as I gave him a pat on the back.

"Balto…" I called for him as was about to mush.

"You could always… you know. What I saw is that you're willing to put yourself in front of me. I cannot thank you enough and you have my trust." I told him. He smiled back and he told me we're heading to meet with someone he knew that he could help.

He started to mush out and I was about to go for a nap, as I was just laying on the sled and being pulled. I could think back when my mother told me about companionship with somebody you could share a bond. Before my eyes were shut, I could hear voices from not knowing where, but I looked around to see no one else was there.

"Son… in life…. You will have a fellow companion when you travel on your own. I know you won't have your father, also having me and your siblings by your side any longer. It is important to know who the companion is. It is said in the Proverbs, 'So you will walk in the way of good men And keep to the paths of the righteous.' Also as well in Ecclesiastes, 'Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor.' Remember too in First Corinthians, 'Do not be deceived: "Bad company corrupts good morals.'" the echoing voice of my mother as the voice fades away, drifting me into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: A song appears in this chapter

Chapter 5

After sleeping for hours with a sleep deprivation from the sled riding, my eyes opened to find myself in a cave. My belongings are no where near me. I didn't see Balto close by me. I realized it was just me in the cave. I got up from the sled to look for him, but he was nowhere. I also started to call for him, but I hear nothing except the echos in the cave. The sound of quick paw movements were coming close and I thought that could be Balto.

It turns out to be a dark black wolf came at me quick and pounced me to the ground. I try to defend myself, but it took the advantage of pressing my arms to the ground.

"Tell me why I should not kill right now?" he asked.

"Where is Balto?" I asked.

"Maybe I know or maybe I don't know." he said as I started to become angry and struggle to free myself.

"Since you're human, I see no reason why I should let you live." he added.

His paw was raising up as he's prepare to strike, while closing my eyes.  
"Niju!" a voice came towards the end of the cave.

"Do you even know better how to treat our visitor?" a white-gray elderly wolf told to the black wolf.

The dark wolf growls and walks away. I got myself up and dusted myself off.

"Forgive me for my fellow brother Niju and greetings Eli." the elderly wolf greeted me.

"How did you know my name?!" I asked unhappily after I was nearly killed.

"Again, I'm sorry for the trouble, my name is Nava and Balto told me about you." he answered.

I lightened up a bit to notice about Balto's name was mentioned.

"Aren't you the clan that took in Aleu?" I asked.

"Why of course, I do believe that Balto told you about her and leading her own clan." Nava answered again.

"He told me a thing or two about his daughter and the clan." I said as three other wolves coming in the cave.

"Where's Balto?" I asked.

"Like I said before, we may know or maybe we don't know." Niju insulted and anger grew inside of me.

"All I know is that he could have been captured by Axel or his minions and Balto had saved me when I first met him." I said.

"I'm sure your friend would make it out alive since he's part wolf." Niju added.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS AND YOU CAN'T tell me where he is?!" I raised my voice in rage as the two wolves including Niju went into a defensive stance.

"My dear boy Eli… Balto left you here under our protection for now as he went back to Nome to see his family is safe. We sent a clan scout to see if Balto made it back to town and escort him back here to you safe and sound." Nava reassured.

I wasn't even sure I could even trust the clan.

"When you're meet me by the tree to find me." he instructed me. The wolves started to disperse including Niju, I begin to worry about Balto.

After sitting in the cave for a while, I started to think about a reason why Balto left and why didn't he wake me up. I decided to find answers for myself. I started to follow towards the end of the cave where I found my belongings. I strapped them on my back and exited out from the cave. I looked around to a clan going about their daily lives.

As I was just walking by, the wolves whispered quietly to say… "It's the human."

Others would say… "Is he a threat to our clan? Why is he here? Who is he?"

I continued to walk by ignoring them, even passing by Niju and four other wolves that are with him. As I found myself isolated towards an open space that the only thing could be there was a tree. At first, I looked around the tree to see there is a figure in the tree. Out of curiosity, I moved closer to see the figure and it moved. Being spooked and scooted back away from the tree to see, Nava merging out from the tree.

"You think you're the only one that has magic?" he jokingly asked.

"I don't know… I try not to live my life being a sorcerer… in fact, I don't even know what to live for." I said in questioning myself.

"I'm sure you do have some questions that you wanted to seek about your past." he stated.

I sighed and not even sure to describe about myself. "What do you think I should live for?"

"That's not for me to decide. It's up to you. Your family raised you with belief that is unknown to my wolf clan or any clan." Nava answered. "I'm sure you got yourself a book from a building that has a cross."

I looked in my bag to see the small Gideon Bible that I had after I left Nome. "You mean a church?" I asked.

"If that's what it is to you?" he asked to clarify.

"Yes… unfortunately I lost my faith, even I took a scan through it when I left Nome. Before than, my family raised me as a Christian and I slipped it away after my family's death. It was a possibility that I found it back again, but I'm still unsure." I answered.

Nava and myself started to walk towards the cliff and sat there looking at the moon raising.

"It is never too late to found your beliefs again. Even having the tattoo in the palm of your right hand." he said.

I looked at my right hand to see the crucifixion cross.

"I feel like I needed it back. I just don't remember how." I said with uncertainty.

Nava let out a chuckle and a small laugh. "Your father had the same question too when he's growing up. When he met your mother, his belief was lost. His wife helped him with the aid of her creator-"

"You mean God… in meaning that my mother was a Christian, when my father got it back, he became a born again Christian." I interrupted.

"I do have a feeling that you beginning to understand about your family's belief and one day you'll decide to have it back again." Nava added.

I beginning to think if I didn't got back to civilization in Nome without Balto's aid, I wouldn't be able to make it to that church in Nome.

"Why do I have the tattoo of a wolf like my father?" I asked.

"Your father came across with someone. He saw a wolf was wounded from a small hole that was pierced inside the wolf." Nava begin to tell me a story.

"A bullet from a hunter." I guessed.

"Yes. Your father took the wolf in and cared for him. Unfortunately, the wolf didn't make after your father had done his best to save the wolf. The wolf was buried by your father. Days later, your father wonder somewhere to a tribal village and they gave him a wolf necklace." he continued with the story.

I grabbed my necklace to see the image of the wolf. "How did my father got the tattoo with the necklace?"

Nava continued once more… "Your father got the tattoo of the cross when he married your mother. The tattoo of the wolf came after receiving the necklace and your father had the similar dream like what you had. He also uses the powers that he had to protect you and your family. More importantly, protecting on what he had believed in."

I started to understand how it came to be with the tattoos and my family's gift.

"But I only got the tattoos from a dream and the necklace when I made a trade for fur as I once was hunter. I don't even recall saving or trying to save a wolf." I said.

"Are you sure?" Nava asked.

I couldn't recall when I saved a wolf when I was travelling to Alaska. "I really don't know or remember."

"Maybe I could have some a little assistance." he offered for help.

"How?" I asked.

"You may see me as an old age wolf, but you didn't know that I'm a shaman." he answered.

"Please… I don't mean to be in disrespect, but I don't believe in sorcery. Especially, how I was meant to be raised." I said with disapproval.

"I'm not saying you should, but what I'm saying is that I could help you understand how you have received the dreams and the tattoo." Nava reassures me.

"I guess I have no choice for now." I said.

"You'll not be deceived in anyway or being tricked. If you give me a chance for trust, I'll be able to help you." he added.

He came closer to me and placed his front paws on my head with his eyes closed. I don't even know how it is going to work, until I felt light headed and my eyes begin to go blurry. Seconds later, we found ourselves in a forest. It took me a bit to know that we're back in Washington State.

"I'm sure this may give you some hints to know what happened." Nava tells me about my forgotten memory. We looked around to see a wolf-dog and different on the appearance from Balto. The wolf-dog was trapped into a bait trap, it's leg was caught in the bait. It started to make painful howls and howls for help. Footsteps were moving in to see it was me.

Nava looked at me with a smile. The memory started to reconstruct that it was my first year when I set out for Alaska. I watched my past self trying to calm the wolf hybrid. It's growling begins to subside as it begin to know that I'm trying to help it. I see myself pulling the trap, but it's not coming off. I kept trying repeat after repeat, until I realized I can't save it.

"I don't understand, I gave up to save it." I told Nava.

"Don't talk. Just keep watching to know the resolution. He reassured me.

I became desperate and thinking that I'm unable to free the wolf-dog. I may thought about dismembering it's leg from the trap, but I know it wouldn't be right. The wolf-dog however, was calm and it tried to bark lightly to get my attention. I looked back to see the wolf-dog was muzzling my lab and started licking my hand. I decided to pet the wolf-dog back to express my gratitude of gaining the wolf-dog's trust.

"What happens next?" I asked. Nava gave me a sad expression as his head and ears were lowered.

I looked back to see the baited wolf-dog started to muzzle my knife holster as it was trying to tell me something. I grabbed the knife from my holster and I see the wolf-dog lowering his head and closing it's eyes.

I understand what it was trying to tell me to do. I never in my life killed a wolf, dog, or a wolf-dog. I tried to reason with it, but it lightly barks to tell me that "he's done, I know it has to end, and I forgive." The wolf-dog was asking me to do a mercy killing, before the hunter comes. Lightly hugging a beautiful animal, my knife was ready to make it's mark on the animal. I petted it for the last time before it closed his eyes for his peaceful restful death. My hand clenched tightly with the knife and stabbed the wolf-dog. It was a shock for me for doing something that I couldn't even forgive myself. As I was stabbing the wolf-dog, I started to cut his fur so I could have into my hands for remembrance rather than having the fur be given to a hunter. After I collect its fur, my past self dashed away in time before the hunter came for himself to collect his prize. He then realized it was taken, I walked closely to know who the hunter was. It was Axel in his living form!

I gasped to know that Axel was killed by my own hands before being attacked by his spirit form as a bear. And again, when I killed the spirit form of him as a bear, the bear form he came as was a vengeful spirit bear form. My gasping took a whole new level with my heart beating quickly as I started to lose my breathing.

Closing my eyes to make the past cease, only resulted me and Nava back to the present. The unbearing nerves took hold of me as I got myself onto my knees. The puzzle pieces had finally completed filling the matching puzzles that I had a gift that was carried down from my father.

"Not everyone's story of a journey could begin with happy beginnings, it doesn't mean that you can't change the way you're raised to be or be someone who you are." Nava told me as he slowly walked towards behind me.

I looked at my tattoos and beginning to realize what kind of powers that are in store of me.

"Your powers hold variety of different abilities, your wolf tattoo could let talk to any type of wolves and dogs, change into your wolf-dog form, and use your abilities to think and move fast like rain. Your cross ability however, is something you need to find on your own." he added.

"I guess I would about the ability when I do one thing." I said.

"What is it?" Nava asked.

I looked around to see a few trees moving from the cause of the wind, the water's below raging, and I walked towards an empty cave to hear echos from the wind.

"I'll like to have some time alone Nava, if that's alright." I asked.

He bowed his head with his eyes closed for a few seconds in an agreement. He quickly smiled and walked back towards his clan's home.

I started to walk deeper into the cave and hear echos. As I finally walked out, I hear trees clapping as if a song was about to start. The winds blew with rhythm along with the waters crashing below in waves. The voices from somewhere unknown and not from anybody nearby. The rain started to come down slowly.

 _Song begins. Sounds of The Saints_ \- _Audio Adrenaline_ (Author's Note: 2015 Song belongs to Audio Adrenaline and Label from Fair Trade Services and Columbia Records)

 _Oh I love to hear the song of creation_

 _The wind and the rhythm of the rain_

 _Oh the thunder it speaks of your power_

 _But there's something in the sound of the saint_

 _I've been washed in the roar of the ocean_

 _Found peace in the echoes of a cave_

 _And the trees of the field they clap their hands_

 _But there's something in the sound of the saints_

 _From the lips of those you saved_

 _A redemption song will rise_

 _With a sound so full it cracks the sky_

The voices from nowhere grew louder as the rain starts the speed up in the night.

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing allelujah_

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing amen_

 _Hear the sound of the saints as we march on the Zion singing_

 _Allelujah amen_

 _Singing allelujah amen_

The rain begins to pick up the speed and the air in my starts clearing up.

 _I will hear the chorus of the angels_

 _A forever symphony of praise_

 _I long to hear the voice of my Savior_

 _And He hears us the sound of the saints_

 _From the lips of those You saved_

 _A redemption song will rise_

 _Every tongue every tribe hear the church Your bride_

My eyes begin to close and my hands begin to slowly raise up in praise with tears of joy.

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing allelujah_

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing amen_

 _Hear the sound of the saints as we march on to Zion singing_

 _Allelujah amen_

 _Singing allelujah amen_

I started to sing along.

 _Our hearts will rise our songs shall be_

 _Jesus Christ our Savior King forever_

 _Our hearts will rise the saints will sing_

 _Of Jesus Christ our Savior King forever forever_

I dropped down on me knees and asked God to forgive me and ask for Jesus Christ to come back to my heart.

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing allelujah_

 _Whoa oh ooh we sing amen_

 _Hear the sound of the saints as we march on the Zion singing_

 _Allelujah amen_

 _Singing allelujah amen_

 _[x2] song ends._

The voices begin to fade as the rain begins to make it's quick end.

I was still on my knees and felt much joy that I haven't felt since I was a child.

"My God I miss you… My Dear God I miss you so much… please forgive me." I prayed to myself.

A dove quickly flew by and it was a sign for peace and forgiveness. I felt peace started to flow through me.

"I guess you found it again." Nava's voice came as he approached from the clan's home.

"To be fairly honest, I believe He came back for me as I found Him again." I corrected Nava.

Nava lightly smiled. "Nava! Nava!" a voice came from somewhere.

"I believe my clan's scout has returned from Nome." he made a prediction.

We hurried back to the clan's home to see a wolf came from traveling. The wolf was dark blue colored and he was panting for breath. I tried to offer him water and he accepted it as he was drinking the water from a bowl that I brought along. He was thirsty that he took his time drinking water before he could talk.

"Please forgive human." the wolf apologized.

"You don't have to in this matter, you were thirsty for water and my name is Eli." I reassured the wolf.

"My loyal scout, what is the news.?" Nava asked.

"Nava… I just came back from Nome! It appears to be that some parts of town was in shock." he said.

"What happened there?" I asked.

"A… a dark black robed human… and his minions raided and the town and left." he added.

I gasped in concern.

"Is the town safe for now?" Nava asked.

"For now it is… yes." he replied.

"Excuse me… I hope I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen two red and white colored huskies, a goose, and two polar bears?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact… they're here with me." he said as he moved over to see Jenna, Kodi, Boris, Muk and Luk are presented.

I came over to hug and apologize of the current happenings in Nome.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"We're okay." Kodi answered.

"Have you guys seen Balto?" I asked. They went into silence as their heads came down.

"Balto… he went to search for my owner Rosy." Jenna answered.

"Well… at least he'll be able to bring her back safely for sure." I said to try to keep their hopes up.

"Eli… some dark creatures took Rosy and the robed man had made Balto go after him as a diversion, but like Rosy, he was taken as well." she added. My fears had become essculated for the fact they're in danger. Nava had his paw on my shoulder for reassurance to not let my anger take hold of me.

I started to think about what I was going to do. However, the polar bears handed me a note that was left after Rosy and Balto were taken.

 _Dear Eli…_

 _If you wanted your friends to live, you must come meet me near the outskirts of Solomon. If you bring your wolf friends along, your friends will pay the ultimate price like your family had face._

 _Axel_

My emotions took control without releasing tremendous anger that I crumpled the note. I took a few deep breaths and try to debate what should I do.

"Nava… I need your clan to stay out of this fight, your clan could create more stakes." I warned.

"You cannot face Axel alone, you're not strong enough to fight unlike our clan has fought these creatures before." he stated in his own defense as I continued to refuse."If you fight with him alone, you'll be weaken and destroyed quickly."

"No he won't. I think he finally knows I wouldn't be alone. He's afraid and he knows since I finally know who he really is. I'm sure it is a tactic to draw fear." I assured Nava.

"How?" he asked.

"I know he doesn't have anything to lose. I only had was a family, he took them from me." I added.

"I cannot let you fight with this evil sorcerer alone." he warned me again.

"I know… I'm not afraid to die though. I have dealt with death already and I'm reborn. I'm going to stop him." I stated. Nava gives in and understands that my battle with Axel is also a family matter.

"You and your friends should be on your way and you what needs to be done." he said as I nodded with agreement. He starts to walk away as I stopped him in time before he leaves.

"Nava… thank you… I know I haven't been myself for years, but I could give you some credit for helping to found myself and believe in my faith that I have lost since after my family's death. Also that I couldn't done it alone as well." I thanked him.

He turned back to say… "Good luck! I know you'll be able to save Nome and your friends. More importantly, humanity itself." He continues to walk away from the clan.

"Well… I think the six of us should be on our way." Jenna, Kodi, Boris, Muk and Luk agreed and we set off to rescue Balto and Rosy.

We journeyed towards southeast to try to get back to Nome. We continued on for two days until we reached Nome. Arriving towards the wrecked fishing boat, I couldn't bring everybody and creating more danger.

"Muk and Luk… you two and Boris should stay back here until Jenna, Kodi, and I return here." I instructed. Muk and Luk saluted like soldiers as if they're immediately ready to take orders. Boris rejects at first, until Luk hugs him and all three of them head towards the boat, as I yelled that I'll bring them back.

As I prepare the sled I could only notice that there is only one leash for one dog to pull. Kodi went somewhere and came back with another leash to strap with the sled. I strapped Kodi and Jenna to become lead dogs for this sled ride.

"You both understand that you're in possible risk of being harmed or killed from Axel." I try to confirm facts to them.

"Eli, I'm from a sled dog team remember, I could even take team, even if it's not mail." Kodi acknowledges as Jenna muzzled him with a lick.

"I'm sure I might not be a sled dog, but I do know that I'm willing to put myself in risk to save Rosy and Balto." Jenna acknowledges.

I nodded for the both them and climbed onto the sled's runners.

 _If something could stop us, nothing will, as we have the aid of God_. I thought to myself.

"Alright Jenna and Kodi. Mush!" I commanded them as they begin to mush for a rescue mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we are crossing one of the rivers off from Solomon, my eyes started to see footprints. I halted the sled and took a peek at the tracks.

"What is it?" Kodi asked.

"I'm seeing tracks, are you seeing them?" I said and asked. Jenna and Kodi looked at each other questionably clueless as they're not seeing the footprints, because it is covered with deep snow.

Realizing that it wasn't from anything natural, but it was coming from me. I picked up some of the snow and smelled it as it was Axel's scent. I guess I had another ability to see and smell tracks. Their direction has changed going north as another scent of tracks goes into the town of Solomon.

"It appears that they may plan a diversion to cut off our tracks. We should probably go north heading towards Solomon Lake." I told them as I was coming back towards the sled.

"We'll be able to find Rosy and Balto if we head north?" Jenna asked.

"Hopefully… if not we'll come back here and take the other route to the town." I answered with another plan to reset our course.

We turned north and mushed out for another miles to reach towards the lake. The clouds were fully white and gray while any snow hasn't fallen down yet. When we arrived at the lake, we stopped to see if Axel is keeping Rosy and Balto nearby. We smelled the air in effort to see if we could get a scent.

"I'm not getting anything." Kodi said.

"Me neither." Jenna said as well.

"I guess the smell fades off towards the trees on the other side." I concluded.

Finding a shallow water level, we're able to cross to find tracks or scent. As we stepped off from the entry points of the lake, I saw footprints within the muddy shallow waters. I started to hear footsteps that were coming in close, I upholstered my knife to be prepare for a quick take down. We moved closer to the sounds and it turned out to be Rosy. I holstered my knife quickly came over to her.

"Thank goodness… are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm okay." she answered.

"How did you got over here by yourself?" I asked.

"I escaped… Balto somehow untied ropes that we both were tied into. He helped me escape, but those dark things and the hooded men somehow spotted us and we ran. Balto hid me inside a tree log and he barked quietly and he headed out." she told me. "Before he head out, he gave me this." she pulled out something from her coat and it was Jenna's bandanna. As I looked at it, it was partially ripped and some blood stains were on it. I begin to clench the bandanna, when Jenna came to smell her bandanna and saw her bandanna's condition. She begin to muzzle Rosy for comfort.

"I should have helped him…" she begins to tear up with these words.

I gave her a big hug. "You couldn't done anything better. It was important for you to be safe rather than being in harm's way. I'm sure Balto, Jenna, even your parents would want you to be safe." I complied as I wiped off her tears. "It is important for you now to get back to Nome safe and sound."

I brought her over to the sled, as Jenna and Kodi were strapped into the leashes. Searching through my coat and my pockets to find a small pocket knife.

"Have you carried a knife before?" I asked Rosy.

"No sir."

"I'm only giving this to you for now only if you were in danger in a harm's way. You'll be taken back to Nome, Jenna and Kodi here will take you back to your home. I'm going to ask you and your family to stay put inside the house until you guys felt the need or it is safe for all of you to come out." I gave her instructions. "Do you think you could remember that?"

"I think so." Rosy answered.

"If you don't know it's okay, but Jenna and Kodi more importantly will help you get home." I assured her. She gave me a hug.

"Please bring Balto safe." she told me as I nodded back.

I went over to Jenna and Kodi, and told them what they're going to do. Jenna confirms me with a bark, but Kodi barked in a worry protest.

"Kodi… you need to look after your mother and her owner for now. I'll bring your father back. If you think I haven't been back or you need to find me, you have my word. However, not until you three get back to Nome safe." I instructed him as he was about to be the man of the house. He begins to muzzle with a whimper and I gave him a pet.

 _He almost started to act like me when I was little_. I thought to myself.

"You both need to take another route rather than being out in the open, you could come from the same direction we came, but go around the river path to avoid going into the water for Rosy's sake, and it will take you back towards Nome." I add more instructions to Jenna and Kodi. They both barked for acknowledgement. I came over Rosy for the last time and gave her a fur coat to keep her warm.

"I'm giving you this fur that I had when I was coming to Alaska. If your parents asked you how you got back, tell them Eli send you back and you'll give this note." I said to her as I gave her the note that her father gave to me.

"You're the man who came to my house." Rosy realized that she had seen me before. I gave her a wink and stepped back from the sled, as her own sled dog team mush off.

I stood and watched them head out for Nome. When I no longer see them, I journeyed on where Rosy came from and search for Balto. As I was coming close to the trees, snow started to pour down like a light rain shower. Smoke ascends from the distance and I started feel like Axel is close and I feel that he was near my presence. As I hurried over to the smoke, I spotted a camp where the dark creatures were there. Finding a vantage point, I upholstered my rifle and look through my scope to see the creatures roaming in the camp. I also saw Axel was sitting in a chair in his tent.

Started to feel worried, I was kept searching through the lens to see if Balto was around. Sadly, I haven't even spotted him. I decided to holster my rifle and quietly move unseen around the camp and started to gaze outside the camp to see if they took him somewhere around here.

I left the circle edge of camp and started to see stream paths that lead to a river. In silence, I looked around to see a trace of Balto. I started to smell some scent and started to hear a distant faint noise. As I was following the noise, it turned out to be a voice. I closed my eyes and tried to interpret the voice… it was Balto. His voice was shivering and he was also suffering. I continued to follow his voice and it was growing louder. His voice fades, as I opened my eyes and see a small river path, where two dark beings are on guard for something. I closed my eyes and see some sort of in flare vision.

They were guarding a figure that was being tied up to the water and he was moving quickly that it was probably cold. I opened my eyes and the color of the figure was gray. I may have deep grave feeling that it was Balto. The only way I could get close was to take out the dark creatures. My knife was the only thing that could make my kill go stealth without creating a noise. There were small pebble of rocks that I could use to divert the creatures to create a distraction. I toss a rock over towards the river and the creatures heard the rock landed the water.

They only come to see the ripples of the water. I moved fast and got close to the creatures and perform a take-down as their faces were face down. Stealthily, I stabbed and sliced the creatures and started to bleed out some dark blood like substance. As I cleaned my knife, I come to see that the gray wolf was Balto. I ran towards him see him shivering from the chilled cold water and snow, as well he was badly beaten with scratch marks, bruises, and he was bleeding for a while that his blood was attached to his fur. His eyes were nearly closed that he was near death. I tried to shake him gently and talk to him, in effort to get his attention. He lightly raises his head and lightly opens his eyes while groaning in pain. My heart begins to break that I would rather see him safe, rather than not seeing him in his current condition. I cut the ropes with my knife and got him out of the water.

"Eli…" Balto spoke weakly. I tried to quiet him down without speaking.

"It's me… did Axel did this to you?" I asked him and he slowly lowered his head to the muddy evaporated water on shore.

My heart was beating on what hurts the most more than since I lost my family. I took off my heavy fur coat and wrapped him around to keep him warm. I hugged him in relief that I nearly lost someone I dearly hold on to like family.

"It is my turn to take of you like you had taken care of me." I comforted him in my turn to help him.

He chuckled mellowly with a smile and raised his head slowly like a slug. He tried to muzzle my lap, but he suddenly groaned a bit louder than before. A tear came out of my eye and I laid down and muzzle his cheek as if I was a wolf.

I started gathering some of grass and scattered wood to make a small fire to keep Balto warm. The fire was lightly sparked and the wind keeps suppressing the flames. I kept piling the fire with more pieces of wet wood to speed up the fire. I couldn't stay with Balto forever, because I have to kill Axel and have his minions disperse.

"Balto… you need to stay here, I'm going after Axel." I instructed and told Balto what I was doing.

He then tried to get my attention. "Rosy…" he said weakly.

"She's safe, Jenna and Kodi are taking her back to Nome, they'll be alright." I assured him.

He smiled and thanked me with a lick on my hand.

I stood up and headed back to the camp to finish a task. I thought I could no longer just hide in the shadows and show Axel, who I really am. I quickly prayed and ask for guidance and strength. Afterwards, I upholstered my rifle and started to pick my first target. Than I see the creature, presumably a scout, told Axel that two creatures didn't come back. Axel looked towards my direction, in telling me that he knows where I was at. It only gave me an opportunity to shoot at the creature I was aiming at and it dropped dead. I bolted my rifle and fired again at the creatures continuously until my clip was empty. I dropped my rifle and used my handgun taking out three. Axel's minions started to charge towards me, my tattoo began to glow and demolished these beings.

Axel only has three of his followers left and they started to attack me. I pulled out my knife and the creatures pulled out hatchets and I kept blocking their attacks. Axel came into the fight. We both than encountered each other in combat as his followers stepped away. His hatchet nearly slice and almost got me cuts on my body. I managed to push him to the ground, before I could try to finish him off the bat, a follower threw a hatchet at my back. There was impale however it knock my balance and Axel swept me to the ground. The three of his men picked me up and Axel changed his knife into a whip.

"This whip could be the enjoyment of beating out you like I did with your mutty friend." Axel said.

I grew angry that his followers were restraining me, before Axel started to whip my back.

In two minutes, I ended up being on the ground tired and wounded from the whip. Axel's followers picked me as he switch his whip to his knife. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, as he's about to cut my throat.

"I'm sorry to cut your saving the world plan was cut short." he evilly joked. "Any last words?"

I only did was putting my head down and felt shame by letting everyone down.

Axel raised his knife preparing to kill the last surviving family member.

My eyes were closed and was prepared for my demise. Footsteps came quickly and I opened my eyes to Balto tackled Axel causing the knife fall from his hand. I got back on my feet knocking one of the followers and took out two of the followers with the hatchet that was behind me.

"I thought I said we're going to do this together." Balto said.

I brushed myself, "I remember you saying something like that." I added.

He came over to my side and we noticed that Axel gain back on his fight and we're ready. However, before I made my move, I came to notice that I still have Jenna's bandanna.

"I'm sure Jenna is wanting you to have this again." I put the torn, blood tarnished bandanna back on Balto.

Axel came out of nowhere and tackled me down. His hands were around my throat, while I was trying to grab his knife and sliced his chest. In pain, he removed his hands from my neck, as his hand was placed on the mark that the knife was slashed. I came over and he quickly got up and try to regain his knife from my hands. However, I made just in time to toss his knife elsewhere he couldn't find it. He once again grabbed my throat and I started to pierce his wound until he screamed in pain. I kicked him off of me.

"I was too easy on you maybe you should handle with this!" he angrily stated as he starts to morph into the black grizzly that I once encountered before. I had my knife and starting swinging towards him, but his mighty paws tossed me to the side. He rushed towards me, however he was attacked by Kodi.

He appeared from behind me from the bushes and started biting Axel. It caused Axel to fall, however Kodi try to get on top of him, but the grizzly nearly critically clawed Kodi. Balto came in just in time before Axel could have killed his son. He bitten the grizzly's paw and partially mutilated Axel's paw.

"Leave my family and Rosy out of this!" Balto growled angrily.

"I think it's about time to make my amend with you MUTT!" Axel said in rage as he pounced Balto.

Balto regain on his feet and they battled once again. They continued to claw at each other until Axel dodge a tackle from Balto and Axel clawed him causing Balto fall. The grizzly Axel made his way towards and continuously keep dodging his claw attacks. He then scratched my right arm almost nearly close from being mutilated. Axel started racing me towards the minor injured Kodi. I made it towards him just in time to shield him before Axel had his mouth open for a bite. Balto bolted right in front of me and took the biting. Axel started thrashing him around with his teeth and tossed him where he landed on his back on a hard rock knocking him unconscious. Kodi raced over to his father's side while shouting for his father. He seen him being bitten on his back, close enough that could have been his neck. Axel came over to finish Balto, but Kodi shield his critical injured father.

I was furious, somehow morphed as a wolf, and viciously pushed Axel to side and having him pushed over towards the river's shore. The grizzly morphed back to into his human Axel and started limping his left leg.

"I wouldn't have to kill your mutty friend you know…" he started saying words self-righteously.

I started to circle around him.

"I was more importantly wanted to negotiate with you and I could have let your friends go. It'll be a easy deal… and I'm sure your faith will want us to make peace if you could have given me a chance to talk you some sense into you."

I became hesitated that he was speaking in denial of shame. "You would call yourself a bad liar and there won't be a deal." I growled. "You murdered my family and killed my only friend that I had and harm everyone he knew."

"Maybe you should have helped him to become your apprentice… other than him being a caring mongrel like your mother."

The boiling embers started to burn inside me and yelled as I ran towards him and bite three of his fingers from his left hand. He tossed me after I bite his fingers. He turned from denial into a furious mad man.

He grabbed his sacrificial knife that he used to kill my father. I came towards him again as I was biting his left hand again. He slashed his knife creating a large scar, nearly losing my left eye. I morphed back into my human form. I upholstered my knife. We came at each other like gladiators in a coliseum. I tackled him towards the ground and had my knife pierced his chest where I slashed early and his bleeding continues. Axel grabbed me around my head and started chewing my scar where some skin were peeled off. I kicked him in his stomach got back on my knees before he started to stab the right side of my abdomen. Pushing myself away from him, I was on the ground. He had his knife pierced my left hand, before I could slash his hand where he was holding his knife. Axel turned himself face down and started crawling to the water to escape. I quickly removed the knife from my left hand and crawled towards him. He gave me kicks as I continued to crawl like a quick reptile to impale his right leg. He groaned weakly in pain. I got up towards him and grabbed his knife to stab his back.

I turned him over facing me and we was wounded enough that I could end his wretched life. "You came to find me just to have your revenge right? You got what you wanted and you could kill." he was asking for me to end him.

I raised my hand while holding his knife and he begins to smile.

"Either way … it's not going to bring your family and your half breed mutt back." he said it with a sinister smile. I went into a froze while staring at him. In reality, killing him would do no difference if it gives me peace or avenging under my family.

"You're right on one point… justify killing you won't bring them back." I said disappointingly.

Looking over towards the other side of the river, there was a wolf pack.

"When we're dead… we'll be in between the gates of Heaven and Hell… it is up to God's judgment, not mine." I proclaimed.

With no more words to say, I dragged Axel to the water, where the river took him to the wolves. One of the wolves started to chewing him up fatally, as I watch. I was paralyzed and gazed at my family's and friend's killer being viciously clawed and mutilated by the wolves. His screaming only took three minutes to go silent like being hanged in the gallows. After his screaming comes to cease, one of the wolves looked at me and howled. My memory came back to see, that they were the wolves I encountered before being swept away in the bay. The wolf pack begin to walk away after our encounter. However, one of the wolves looked back and nodded it's head at me. I watched them walking off to the woods, until they're gone. My body was in pain from all the sufferings I had dealt with. Normally, when people say that they're revenge will filled them with peace once again. As I was sitting on the snowy muddy waters, I didn't felt the satisfaction about avenging, but I let nature to do away with Axel.

"Eli… Eli…" a voice was shouting for my name and I looked and it was Kodi.

I finally return back from my vengeful world back into reality. Almost forgot about what happened to Balto, I stood up and followed Kodi to regroup with the critical wounded Balto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We made it back uphill where the fighting all began. Balto was still on the ground next to the rock where his back took the landing damage. He was still bleeding from the biting he took from Axel, his marks from earlier resided bleeding and left blood and mud on his fur. Kodi hurried over to his father side and I had bandages in my bag that could help stop the bleeding. Balto was breathing weakly slow, he also had an attempt to try to stand up, despite me and Kodi tried to have him rest. He managed to stand up for a few seconds, before his legs were too weak to stand that he fell back onto the grassy, snowy, dirty ground.

Kodi tried to talk to him for an attempt to have his father remain conscious, as I was trying to clean and bandaged the biting wound from Axel as a bear, including leftover. I started to pet him slowly, only to feel his body was cold as he was shivering. I remembered that the fur coat I gave him wasn't there when he joined my aid to defeat Axel. After I covered his wounds as much as I could, I mad-dash to the pond where he was being tied up to the water. I managed to find the fur coat and dashed back to find Kodi was keeping his father warm.

"How is he doing?" I asked Kodi as he came over to me.

"My father is not responding much." he answered.

"We'll try again to see if he can." I told him.

We came over and wrapped Balto again like I did before to keep him warm. He started to grunt and groan to regain life that he has left. Kodi and I gave some space to breathe, as he was waking up. Kodi felt and let out a relief that his father was waking up. He even started muzzling and laid next to his broken father.

Kodi started calling him in effort to wake him more.

Balto's eyes opened slowly and saw his son first, as Kodi muzzled him again.

I came over and knelt on the ground and rubbed his back.

"I realized that I let you both and everyone else down." Balto said with less hope on himself.

"Don't say things like that Dad… we made a great team." Kodi cheers his father up.

"I'm sure getting too old to fight nevertheless." he added.

"You can never be too old to stand up what is right and helping someone like you did for me." I stated.

"Even saving Nome." his son added.

Balto smiled at the both of us. "I'm sure you both are the new heroes of Nome."

I was never called a "hero", but it hit me hard because I was being called a hero from another hero.

"There's a hero in everyone one of us." I said. "I could say you are one of them."

Balto pointed his ears up from this statement and lifted his head up a bit as he felt pain from raising his head.

"You helped me recover, regain back on my feet, saved my life from near deaths from Axel and from freezing to death, and lastly, helping me to be a better man I need to be." I said.

"I know as well that you'll be able to find yourself again." Balto said to me with a smiled.

"You are more like an older brother and a second father that I never had…" I sadly said as I started to sob. He placed his paw on my knee and I picked it up. I begin to hold to his paw like a child with a stuff animal.

"We'll get you back into town and patch you up." I said. Balto smiled and nodded in disagreement.

"I'm finished… don't worry about me… two needed to get back to Nome." he said.

Kodi was too shocked to comply… "Dad, we're not leaving you out here to die, you can't just give up."

"Son… I'm only concerned with the both of you returning home and tell your mother and everybody else not to worry." he told his son.

"We're going to wait with you… we're not leaving." I disagreed with Balto. "If your son is not going to leave… we'll stay."

"I know you both, Jenna, and everyone I hold dear to gave me so much joy…" Balto started saying his final words very weak, as he felt like his time will soon come.

"Kodi… I love you, your mother and your siblings… wholeheartedly." his last words to his son and his head fell back onto the snow. He let out his last breath with his eyes closed and succumbs.

Kodi tried to shake his lifeless father to wake up as he realizes that his father is gone. As he whimpers to his father, I only turned away and sniveled without showing tears to Kodi. I looked down on my right palm was the crucifixion cross. The only tattoo that I had, there's still a mystery what it holds. I looked back to see Balto's lifeless body drenched in snow and blood. Deciding to have a small risk, I thought I could try to figure out what my last power stores.

I only looked up to the sky while placing my right hand onto Balto. For the first time in long years, I prayed to help me with a miracle. After three minutes, nothing happens and I begin to bawl, as I buried my face on his back and cried. Even when I was crying, I wasn't even mad, except I know that I lost someone dearly to me since my family's death. I even prayed desperately with a howl to ask God, in need to bring my dear friend back. Kodi only came to muzzle me and we both just laid next to Balto, as long we needed to.

My sorrows had my tears fell onto his fur and thought hope was lost.

"Eli look!" Kodi observed my hand after he gasped.

I removed my tears and saw my right hand glowing with light. I turned my hand over to see the crucifixion cross tattoo was glowing.

 _Your cross ability however, is something you need to find on your own_. I recalled when Nava told me about my tattoo's ability must have to come from me.

Decided to put my faith into God's hands and trust in His son, Jesus. I prayed for the second time in tranquility, with confidence. I remembered seeing my tear falling down on my right hand. My eyes were closed again and I started took a few spaces back to pray again. Afterwards, I looked back and saw that Balto wasn't up and still lifeless. With no words, I just bury my head and still waited.

I started to feel an animal's fur muzzling my right side. Firstly, I could only blindly notice with my eyes close, I was hugging Kodi.

"I'm sorry I let you down Kodi, your father was a best friend to me and I loved him." I apologized with remembrance of a great friend I never had.

"Your mine best friend too and love you too." I opened my eyes and felt confused as if I was talking to an older dog, but I saw a grey fur that there were no scars, the bandanna is back to it's original color and not torn. The dog turned his head to see it was Balto!

"Balto! You're alive! Kodi, quickly your father is alive!" I shouted with joy. Kodi turned around and saw that his father is in great shape. He hurried over towards him and started muzzling and kissing him.

All three of us embraced each other in a group hug. I looked at the palm of my right hand.

I could only thank God for giving us a miracle and helping me in a time of need. We'll decided to head back to Nome!


	8. Chapter 8

We made our journey back to Nome, the a few townspeople were waiting and became thrilled. All three of us: Balto, Kodi, and myself were encircled by the crowd with praise. Boris, Muk and Luk appeared out of nowhere and started hugging Balto as he was quivering. I laughed to see the four are reunited. Jenna walked towards me and barked for a "thank you". I let out my hand and she put out her paw and shake. Balto then barked as he saw Jenna. They and Kodi entangled each other and muzzled. I was still happy have the three back together safe. Rosy and her parents walked towards me.

"So… you're Eli?" Rosy's father asked.

"Yes I am… sorry I didn't get back to you, but thank you for the gear." I said.

"No, thank you for bringing my daughter back safe." he added.

Rosy walked towards me and gave me a hug. "Thank you Eli for getting me home."

"Your welcome… you also got some help not only just me." I told her and moved to side.

She saw Balto and ran towards him with a hug. "Thank you Balto… I thought I'll be lost without you."

As I watched her hugging him, I didn't thought I was going to be lost without someone. I had to think about it deeply where I could have been gone. Until, I realized what it was, I had to keep it in thought until the celebration was over.

Hours after we're given a warm welcome back, I find myself with Balto staring at the sunset from the fishing boat. From the long journeys that I had, I never had a redemption journey that I was given a second chance.

"How did you got my to Nava's wolf clan?" I asked.

"It was a long ride and I knew you were asleep, I asked my mother's guidance. As I mentioned to you before, she was a white wolf and she turned herself into a raven and I followed her." he recalled his journey.

"When you journeyed to find your daughter, did you questioned yourself about who you are?" I asked.

"Since I was adopted by Boris, it often questioned who I was and why I was different." he answered.

"I guarantee that we'll are different in every way, even myself." I said.

"That's what I learned about myself. I'm sure like myself, it took a long way for you to figure out about finding your self-identity." he said out of curiosity.

"When I found myself again, I never felt anything greater since I still had my family. I mostly felt empowerment. Only one person I could only thank him and I wouldn't be lost without him." I added.

"From who, your father?" he asked.

"No… but from God. Without His help, I wouldn't be living. I could even say too that we both intertwined and discovered each other from God." I told Balto.

He was like, where I'm getting this at. Obviously of course I knew he was in question about what I was saying, until he spoke again.

"I never thought about this or consider about this." he stated. "Why did you stop at the church, before we left?"

As he asked me, I searched through my bag where I had at the boat's bow. I found the Gideon Bible where I picked up at the church's sanctuary. Coming back over to Balto, I started flipping through the pages and found a verse from James 2:18.

"' But someone will say, 'You have faith; I have deeds.' Show me your faith without deeds, and I will show you my faith by my deeds.'" I read.

"So… you founded faith, but how did someone gave you back your faith?" he asked another question.

"From Jesus Christ…" I said as I flipped few pages back to 1 Corinthians 1:30 and started to read again.

"'It is because of him that you are in Christ Jesus, who has become for us wisdom from God -that is, our righteousness, holiness and redemption.'" I continued to the next verse. "'Therefore, as it is written: 'Let the one who boasts boast in the Lord.''"

I closed the small gideon bible and put it to the side.

"Before I heard about what happened to Nome, I heard waters move, tree branches move from the winds whistling, and inside a cave, the wind echos in the cave. Is it like you said, 'Little things could become a larger, creative, natural beauty.'" I quoted Balto's words about beauty. "My interpretation of beauty is God's plan became larger with the beauty of grace, hope, faith, and love. Mostly of God's son Jesus." I told Balto.

He smiled. "I do believe you had found yourself."

I nodded. "Where and how did you know about my troubles of finding myself?"

"One: Boris told me when I came back to Nome from taking you to Nava's wolf clan. Secondly, from the stories you have told me, I was fascinated with your experiences you have told me." he answered.

"How did I fully recovered?" Balto asked. I wasn't prepared to tell him how he came back.

"Since you passed on… my crucifixion cross tattoo glown and I prayed to God for help and have you healed. My prayer has been answered." I said as Balto became shocked.

"Why would you did this for me?" he asked.

"Because… you are the only one that I knew stuck out for me when I was endangered. You're like family to me." I answered.

Balto felt hearts trucked that I admired him for regaining my inner self. "Thank you, but don't worry about me disappointing you or me worrying about you. I'm already proud."

I started to dew with tears… "I know you won't be… and above all I did this because I love you." I said with giving Balto a hug. He brought up his paws around me as I think that they were my father's hands.

"I love you too." he said back as he was nearly in the same state of an emotion as I'm. Joy…

I learned that you should always have God on your side and pray for guidance and strength. That's what I learned when I put my trust back into Jesus Christ.

Author's Note:

Dear Reader,

In life, we could easily fall astray on the effects that cause us to fall into deep despair. (Romans 3:23 & Romans 6:23). However, there is one way that could help you get back on life that is through Jesus Christ. (John 3:16). All you need to do is pray like this example prayer here:

 _Dear God I admit I am a sinner and need your forgiveness; I believe that Jesus Christ died in my place paying the penalty for my sins. I am willing right now to turn from my sin and accept Jesus Christ as my personal Saviour and Lord. I commit myself to you and ask you to send the Holy Spirit into my life, to fill me and take control, and to help me become the kind of person you want me to be. Thank you Father for loving me. In Jesus' name. Amen_


End file.
